The Ninth Circle
by kandisi
Summary: Sequel to "The Ninth Level." Lei finds out he will die without upgrades. Bryan, Jin and Hwoarang convince him to fly back to Tokyo in order to see Dr. Bosconovitch. However, having four fighters under the Mishima Compound's roof may prove too much for them... Yaoi, Bryan/Lei, Jin/Hwoarang (both main) some Jin/Lei, Hwoarang/Lei, Jin/Hwoarang/Lei and Jin/Hwoarang/Bryan/Lei...
1. Chapter 1: The First Circle

**Title:** The Ninth Circle

 **Author:** kandisi (aka Sapphire17)  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Characters:** Jin Kazama, Lei Wulong, Bryan Fury, Hwoarang, Steve Fox, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Dr. Abel, Dr. Bosconovitch, Yoshimitsu (possibly more)  
| **Pairings:** Bryan/Lei, Jin/Hwoarang (both main), some Jin/Lei, Hwoarang/Lei, Jin/Hwoarang/Lei, and Jin/Hwoarang/Bryan/Lei... (Yes, I wrote a foursome...)  
 **Summary** : Sequel to "The Ninth Level." Lei finds out he will die without upgrades. Bryan, Jin and Hwoarang convince him to fly back to Tokyo in order to see Dr. Bosconovitch. However, having four fighters under the Mishima Compound's roof may prove too much for them... Yaoi, Bryan/Lei, Jin/Hwoarang (both main) some Jin/Lei, Hwoarang/Lei, Jin/Hwoarang/Lei and Jin/Hwoarang/Bryan/Lei...  
 **Warnings:** Yaoi, language, alcohol use, drug use, mild S&M, mild BDSM, minor bloodplay, general kink, angst, some ill-timed comedy, voyeurism, leather, toys, DP, a lemony threesome around the middle of the fic, a lemony foursome near the end of the fic, switch!Hwoarang, switch!Lei, switch!Bryan, switch!Jin, and smut/sex...  
 **Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything but the crap fic, and do not make any money off of writing this. It was just for fun and to pass free time.

 ** _-PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW..._**

This is the sequel to "The Ninth Level"... If one whom has yet to read the previous installment is planning on jumping into this fic regardless, it will _not_ , I repeat— _will_ _ **not**_ —make a **_lick_** of sense to _anyone_ who does! I _highly_ suggest that anyone who's interested in reading this fic should go back and read "The Ninth Level" if they've yet to do so... Believe me, I would know. I ran into an AWESOME but VERY long Hwoajin Trilogy and skipped straight to the last installment of the Trilogy (sort of like watching "Return of the Jedi" _without_ having watched "A New Hope" or "The Empire Strikes Back" first..." Anyhow, I just didn't want to wait to see how it all ended. Thus, I read it, and the fic made NO sense to me and I had NO idea what the heck was going on... at all. :/ When I went back and read the rest from beginning to end, the chapters I'd earlier read of the final part of the Trilogy made a LOT more sense than they had made to me before... Please dun do that with my ficcies...!

As I said in the last/final chapter in the previous installment to what should be a two-part/fic series, I had NO idea that Lei (and Anna) were going to make an appearance in T7! Therefore, I kept Lei's general storyline and style the way it'd been before while writing most of this as the majority of this fic had already been written prior to the day wherein Lei's updated profile popped up... Sorry about that. -sweatdrops- There's just no way I could rewrite the whole fic to change things up and make it work, so I'm leaving the fanfic as is...

This fic is also not yet finished. I still have at _least_ two or three chapters (possibly even four) left to write before this fanfic will be complete, but I decided to begin posting anyway because of the reviews I got for "The Ninth Level" asking me if I could begin posting this during Christmas break. I also remember that Christmas break was one of my _favorite_ times to read fanfiction back when I was a teen... I wish I'd had the chance to write a Christmas Tekken fic this year, but I just didn't have the time. :( I began my Tekken one-shot fanfiction on the 10th of this month and wondered, briefly, if I should set it at/around Christmastime, but I realized a week later that the chances of me finishing it in time for Christmas Eve were virtually impossible.

Finally, yes, I did write another Hwoajinlei threesome scene as well as the Hwoajinbrei foursome scene in this fic... I know, I should _seriously_ have my head examined, but I already have (LOL) and the only thing the docs found was a large fever spot (which is a place on your brain that has been or was burnt & damaged from a high fever one had, usually as a child) It's on the lower, left-hand side of my brain in the section that controls mathematics (which sorta explains why I was never too good at math after I had the Chicken Pox, especially at division and algebra, although I rocked at trig & geometry xD.)

Well, enough rambling about myself... I'll get onto the fic now, I just _really_ hope that anyone who decides to read this has read the prequel first!

 ** _There are no lemony scenes in this chapter, though there most certainly will be in the next chapter, lol..._**

 **The Ninth Circle**

 _Chapter 1: The First Circle_

 _"_ _So like I said... do you still love him?"_

 _Hwoarang rolled his eye and sighed. "Serious questions now, Jin," he said, and then took a rather large gulp from his Long Island Iced Tea._

 _Jin huffed, and then took another drink of his own volition. "What I mean is... well, have you ever been to Texas...?"_

 _Hwoarang smiled._

 _Game on._

Hwoarang got the full picture instantaneously. "No," he said with a smart smile present on his face. "But I've always wanted to go ever since I met Lili... It's supposedly freaking hot down there, but since it's wintertime now I suppose we should pack some long-sleeved shirts and coats and stuff."

"Then it's settled," Jin said with a likewise smile of appraisal. "I'll round up some fake ID's and passports for us. Later, we can travel to JFK and then go to the DFW airport from there, _after_ we find out which hotel it is that Lei and Fury are staying at..."

"Say..." Hwoarang began while staring at the computer monitor. "Why it suddenly so... dark?"

Jin shook his head barely. "Lei and Fury have entered a restaurant called 'The Rainforest Café' of all places. Its general atmosphere is quite... dark."

"Well," Hwoarang began timidly. "What are they doing there?"

"Eating," Jin replied, scowling. "Or so it would seem."

"And drinking, too," Hwoarang added lowly. "They don't exactly seem like the types to sit there and order 'Shirly Temples,' if you know what I'm saying."

Jin and Hwoarang both observed as Lei and Fury took a set of shots, drank them, and then slammed the small, empty glasses back down to the wooden table's surface. Afterwards, Lei began eating what appeared to be coconut shrimp on a stick while Fury appeared to be eating some sort of Bacon Burger.

"This," Jin said, "is _ridiculous_."

"Right there with you, Jin..." Hwoarang mumbled, and then had another go at his drink, sitting in the chair to Jin's right-hand side as he continued to watch the monitor, just as Jin was. "So," Hwoarang continued, intently, "Did you happen to IM with anyone while I was downstairs mixing?"

Jin sighed and said, "Yes, Hwoa. The pizza should be here any minute."

Hwoarang bumped Jin on the arm again. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you," he said seriously. "You know what I meant..."

"I let the leader of my hackers know that I wanted Lei _followed_ back to his hotel," Jin replied, honestly. "But I also made sure my subordinates were informed to ditch their cellular phones and make sure they drove in vehicles that _weren't_ equipped with GPS."

Hwoarang laughed out loud. "They'll be driving some pretty fuckin' old cars, in that case."

Jin nodded ever so slightly. "Agreed," he said, and then, with his mouse, he once again zoomed in on Lei's face through the darkness. Lei had finished his final shrimp on the stick, before he then began to lick the stick in a rather... seductive manner...

Meanwhile, it seemed Fury had decided to kick Lei under the table, though not at all hard. Lei kicked back, and the next thing Jin and Hwoarang knew, Lei and Fury were blatantly playing 'footsie' under the table, in more ways than one...

"Just how soon do you think we can leave for the United States?" Hwoarang grumbled as he watched Fury emit what seemed to be a moan of some sort, while Lei leaned back in his chair as far as he possibly could with one leg extended under the table.

"I'll see what I can do about it early this afternoon," Jin replied, his expressions matching Hwoarang's when he watched the screen, as Lei then appeared to emit a rather loud and embarrassing moan for himself when Fury leaned back in his own chair to a small degree, one of his long legs extended under the table.

"Jin..."

"Yes?"

"But it's only, like... 1:00AM! That makes it, what about..." Hwoarang momentarily looked up, counting to himself.

"That makes it 11:00AM in US Central Standard time, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang gritted his teeth and lightly slapped Jin's right-thigh. "I _knew_ that...!"

"Well," Jin began, once again redirecting the glance of his dark eyes to the Korean seated next to him. "What's your point?"

"My point," Hwoarang said, "is that it's gonna take us for freakin' ever to get there!" He folded his strong arms across his chest. "I don't know about you, but I wanna get there _as soon as possible!_ _Before_ they, you know... have the chance to disappear again..."

Jin shook his head insistently. "Like I said, I _won't_ allow that to happen... as for the time, well, it'll take a few hours—especially when taking the time into consideration—but I'm sure we can be on a flight by 1:00PM this afternoon."

"Why can't we just take your jet?"

Jin gave a small exhalation. "Because I'm sure Lei would recognize it through GPS or other means... going by the way he said he 'checks in' on us from time to time... We also need to talk about-about, well, Fury..."

Hwoarang blinked at the computer screen again. "Jin. Jin, they're leaving the mall!"

"Calm down, Hwoa," Jin stated firmly. "Like I said, everything's been taken care of, so let my subordinates do their job while we do ours."

"And what exactly is 'our' job, Jin?" Hwoarang asked him, rudely.

"Like I said," Jin began again. "We need to focus on Fury. Lei might be happy to see us, but Fury... he'll be anything but."

"So, what?" Hwoarang said, still rather on the rude side. "We locate their hotel and wait for Fury to go out and fetch Wulong some ice-cream...? Forgive me if I'm mistaken here, but from what I've seen so far, Fury and Wulong are pretty much _inseparable_."

Jin shrugged one of his shoulders. "Well," he said, observing the monitor as Lei and Fury exited the large mall through its main entrance, hand-in-hand. "I suppose once we arrive at whatever hotel it is that they're currently residing in, that we can give him a simple call and ask him to come out to my limousine..."

Hwoarang blinked again. "Jin, I am never going to be able to look at any of your limousines normally ever again now."

"Why not, dare I ask?"

"Because I'll be picturing you, me and Wulong having a threesome in them."

Jin exhaled, deeply. "Nice, Hwoarang. Real nice."

"What?" Hwoarang asked him. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing..."

Jin's glance averted to the left, away from his lover. "I..."

"See?" Hwoarang said, poking Jin in the side. "You _were_ thinking it!"

Finally, Jin said, "Fine," and then went on to say, "I _was_ thinking it... Happy now?"

"I'd be even happier if you told me what kind of 'fantasies' you've had about him, or rather us. The three of us, I mean."

Jin's face began to turn red all over again. "That-That's private, Hwoarang!"

"You know what I'd like?" Hwoarang began, while Jin looked away. "I'd like some DP action. Not even _Fury_ could compare to _that_."

Jin eventually forced himself to look at Hwoarang. "DP? What's that...?"

Hwoarang bumped Jin in the bicep, trying to calm his own laughter. "You know, DP, as in ' _double penetration_ '. I'd like for you and me to have Wulong _both at once_..."

Jin's eyes widened slightly, his mouth gaping wide open. "You _can't_ be serious, Hwoa! We'd _kill_ him!"

Hwoarang smirked at him. "After all the kinky shit he's more than likely done with Fury?" He simpered briefly. "I think not. I wouldn't be one bit surprised if Fury keeps an expandable spreader bar under their bed."

"And dare I ask what a 'spreader bar' is?"

"It's a bar that you handcuff on both of a guy's or girl's ankles to keep their legs spread so they'll be unable to close them on you," Hwoarang said like it was simplest thing in the world. "Fury seems like a guy who'd really be into S&M and other shit like that. I mean, he's definitely a sadist while Wulong seems like a definite masochist. Who knows what kinky shit they do when the lights are out? Handcuffs, blindfolds, riding crops, butt plugs, anal beads, nipple clamps, floggers, full body restraints—"

"That's ENOUGH, Hwoarang," Jin said with a look of unadulterated disgust on his face. "Ugh. Now I _know_ I won't be able to keep my breakfast down..."

"Jin?"

"Yes?" Jin said again, running a hand back through his sharp tendrils of ebony bangs in a flustered manner.

"Breakfast isn't at least, like... five or six hours from now..."

"That doesn't matter," Jin said, and then took another drink from the Long Island Iced Tea Hwoarang had earlier mixed for him. "After hearing all of _that_ , I doubt I'll be able to keep anything down _all day_."

"Even the threesome idea?" Hwoarang blinked at him. "I thought it was a pretty fucking hot idea."

"For who?" Jin asked with a smirk. "You, or Lei?"

"For _all three of us_." Hwoarang smiled deviously. "C'mon, Jin. You remember how he _was_ the last time he was with us... So in regards to the 'DP'... I'm _sure_ Wulong would be _all over that_. I mean, he _was_ _obviously_ **still** into _us_ , even if he _did_ choose Fury in the end..."

"Hwoarang..."

"Yeah?"

"I almost hesitate to say this, but I think it's quite possible that your mind truly _is_ as _filthy_ as **_Fury's_**." And it was, Jin knew. Well... maybe Hwoarang's mind wasn't _quite_ as filthy as Fury's, otherwise Hwoarang would be doing filthy things as opposed to merely thinking about them.

Hwoarang licked his lips, pushing some of the lengthy hair away from Jin's eyes as he leaned in to whisper, "I'll take that as a compliment," into Jin's left-ear.

Jin couldn't help it. He emitted the smallest of moans, before he then finished off the Long Island Iced Tea Hwoarang had fixed him. Jin held up the empty, tall and crystal glass in front of Hwoarang's face. "Would you mind...?"

Hwoarang chortled. "Sure thing. Mine's almost empty, too," he said, gathering the empty, circular glasses into either of his hands. "Just... yeah, fill me in on _anything_ I miss." He turned and headed for the master bedroom's double doorways, somewhat quickly.

Jin meanwhile continued to watch the computer monitor intently as ever, slightly buzzed from the heavy alcoholic drink Hwoarang had fixed for him earlier that morning. It seemed Lei and Fury were exiting the Grapevine Mills Mall's parking lot to head off to only _God_ knew where. Jin could only pray they were heading back to their hotel room, wherever that might be. Jin made sure he had three, separate and more 'old fashion' cars following the two cyborgs, which all varied in size, shape, color and model. No cell-phones, no cameras, no GPS, no wireless capabilities of any kind, which only made it that much more difficult to keep an eye on Lei and Fury. Eventually, however, when Lei and Fury finally reached wherever it was they were currently going to, and arrived there, Jin's head subordinate in the DFW area would make an unsuspecting call in the premises which—while it appeared to be made to someone else in the Dallas metropolitan—was secretly being rerouted to Jin Kazama himself...

Fury and Lei were currently driving a more top-of-the-line, black Mercedes-Benz, complete with all the works, or so it would seem. Fury was driving on the left-hand side, while Lei was seated in the passenger's side on the right.

"Would you settle on a station already, Wulong? It's like all you have to do is blink and the station changes."

Lei huffed, "Fine, Bryan. You take over."

Jin briefly sent another message to one of his head hackers to have all of the information on the Benz pulled up, and it turned out to be a rental car which had been rented under the name John Martin. Another of Fury's many alibies, Jin knew. Hell, Fury and Lei both probably had fake IDs for every state in the country, and for every foreign country the two of them frequented, more than likely, Jin also came to realize.

Finally, when Lei and Fury had reached McKinney Avenue, it was quite obvious the two were heading for the Ritz-Carlton... _the_ most _expensive_ hotel in Dallas...

"You probably rented the fucking penthouse for him, didn't you, Fury?" Jin said under his breath as the intersection photos were sent to him one by one. It was still a dangerous move, Jin knew, but he was too afraid to let Lei Wulong out of his sight. Besides... even as 'advanced' as Lei was, or so Abel put it, surely he wasn't equipped—much less paranoid enough—to pull up every camera's photo snapshots at every single intersection in the city one after the other. But no, that would take Lei _forever_ , even _as_ enhanced as he was. In addition, _every_ car at _every_ intersection had a photo taken of them in this day and age, _especially_ on the toll roads.

Once the light had turned green, Bryan Fury and Lei Wulong indeed make their ways to the parking lot of the Ritz-Carlton... making sure they parked their temporary, black vehicle in the very back, as they had come to do so by habit. In this case, however... well, most people would probably feel that Bryan and Lei felt _inclined_ to part in the lot's back due to the make and model of their car...

Meanwhile, one of Jin's subordinates was waiting inside at a nearby coffee table for tea.

...and the second Lei entered the lavishly large hotel and approached the front desk with Fury at his side, the cameras went _off_... leaving _nothing_ but static on the screen.

"Damnit!" Jin cursed loudly.

"Uh oh," Hwoarang said as he re-entered the compound's master bedroom. "I know that voice and look, so you must be _really_ pissed about something."

Jin rubbed the side of his face with one hand. "We lost him."

"... _what?_ " Hwoarang near to exclaimed. "But we knew where he was ten minutes ago!"

"At almost the _exact_ same moment that Lei and Fury entered the Ritz-Carlton Hotel, all of the cameras within range mysteriously 'shutdown'..."

Hwoarang took a seat at Jin's right, handing him his second Long Island Iced Tea for the night, and while Hwoarang had no intention of telling Jin, this one had _extra_ alcohol mixed in, just as his own did... oh well, fuck it. Even if Jin _did_ notice, he more than likely _wouldn't_ care.

Not on this night of all nights.

Jin took a rather large initial drink from the crystal glass he now held in his right-hand. It seemed he had noticed this one was stronger than the previous one, but as Hwoarang had also suspected, Jin simply did not care.

"Hey," Hwoarang began after having taken a large gulp from his own glass. "Can't you, you know, contact your hackers and see if they can get the cameras back up and running?" he asked, before another thought soon came to mind. "And also... wouldn't all of these hotels Fury and Wulong are checking into _notice_ the fact that there's a 'pattern' _of_ their cameras shutting down with no explanation as to why...?"

Jin nodded. "Many of the hotels _have_ noticed, from what I know, they just haven't put two and two together. Rest-assured if Lei and Fury _had_ used their real names or the same fake names at all of these hotels and other locations that the hotels and other locations _would_ know, though."

Hwoarang furrowed his brow. "But, seriously... They can't expect to go on like this _forever_. 'Big Brother' would know."

Jin nodded again. "They already _do_ know... and that's _exactly_ what scares me," he whispered sadly. "But at the same time, Lei sort of _is_ 'Big Brother', which is _why_ everyone wants him."

Hwoarang sighed and shook his head. "Just IM your hackers and see if they can get those cameras back up."

"Were I to do such a thing, Lei would be able to track the Mishima Zaibatsu's IP address..."

Jin heard the sudden ring of his cellular phone.

"That has to be my subordinate who's at the hotel," Jin stated firmly, before he then stood and then made his way to the nightstand adjacent to the king-sized bed. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said into the phone, a little too eagerly.

"Dono Kazama," the subordinate said back.

"Well?" Jin replied. "What did you learn?"

"They're staying in the penthouse, room #2200."

"Figures," Jin muttered, stating what he had considered himself to have already known. "You're out of their range, correct?"

Markus nodded, facing down into the pool the hotel was equipped with. "Yes, Bryan Fury and Lei Wulong are currently up in their room while I'm out back in the resting area where the pool and hot tub are located. Keep in mind, Dono Kazama, that we have less than seven minutes before Lei Wulong will be able to tap us."

"Then let's put that time to good use," Jin said in a demanding tone of voice. "The next time Lei and Fury leave... I want you and the others I've sent there to shut down the cameras, enter their current hotel room and then bug it, primarily in the light fixtures of the ceiling. Don't turn the bugs on, or Lei will without a doubt be able to notice and track their presence—not only in the hotel room itself, but he'll also be able to trace the signal back to the Mishima Zaibatsu as well."

"Then how do you expect to obtain the footage from the cameras...?"

"Keep an eye out until either Lei leaves again, or the both of them leave again, and then have _all_ of the acquired footage sent to me ASAP," Jin stated sternly. "In the meantime, I want you and the others to secure rooms there... I'll wire you the cash... And Markus... as I'm sure you know, _don't_ underestimate Fury's or Lei's powers— _especially_ Lei's. Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you need to call me, make sure you use a phone that has a _cord_. I'll secure a phone which has one, too, sometime early this morning, and then you can call me via my emergency number..."

"Right," Markus said slowly. "I'll just head on down to the nearest antique shop and see if they have phones from the 80's or 90's available."

Jin smirked at the other man. "You do that," he said seriously. "Make sure the others know what I have told you as well."

Markus swallowed audibly. "One more thing, Dono Kazama... if the four of us are gonna get rooms here, we don't have to stay together, right...? People might think we're gay or something..."

"I couldn't care less if all four of you decide to get different rooms or if all of you share one," Jin replied, seemingly angered to a certain extent. "Just get everything done to my specifics. I'll phone you later this morning from the zaibatsu or the compound."

"Yes, sir," Markus said, a bit on the fearful side. "The others and I will make sure everything's taken care of..."

"Good," Jin said with a nod. "I shall speak to you later."

"Goodbye, Dono Kazama."

"Goodbye," Jin replied, and then hung up.

"Well," Hwoarang began, drink in hand. "What are we gonna do now? Just stare at static all night long and hope that Wulong and Fury leave again...?"

Jin shook his head. "No," he said, turning his head to the right in order to once again face his lover. "I want _you_ to get some sleep. If we're really going to fly halfway across the world today, at least _one_ of us should be rested."

Hwoarang formed a bedazzled expression. "Uh, Jin? Have you forgotten already or did you miss the part where I basically said I _couldn't_ sleep if I _tried?_ "

Jin took another drink from his alcoholic beverage and said, "Then drink until you pass out." He rolled his dark, almond eyes at Hwoarang. "You're good at that."

Hwoarang pursed his lips, smirking. "You're a damned mean drunk, Jin."

"Hey," Jin raised a finger and pointed it at Hwoarang, "I am _not_ drunk."

"Well," Hwoarang said again. "You're definitely on your way." He gestured to the Long Island Iced Tea in Jin's left-hand.

"Whatever," Jin replied, as though he was brushing everything the Korean had said off his shoulder. "I still want you to try to get some sleep, Hwoa."

"And like I said," Hwoarang continued, earnestly, "I couldn't sleep this morning if I tried."

"So you, what?" Jin said as he stared the computer screen, which still currently had nothing to show but static. "You plan on sitting at my side all night long, staring at nothingness?"

Hwoarang nodded a single time. "If you can do it, I can," he said, before taking another drink. "Besides, they can't stay in there _forever_ , especially on what for them would be a Saturday afternoon."

"Well it's Sunday morning here, so I don't have anything better to do."

"No even me?" Hwoarang whispered into Jin's left-ear.

"Hmm," Jin uttered, tapping his chin in what was clearly faked thought. "Maybe, maybe not..."

Hwoarang gave Jin a scolding bump in the bicep. "C'mon, Jin... let's finish our drinks and then get back into bed," he said with a large smile on his face. "Maybe by the time we're done—which hopefully won't be for a very, _very_ long time—Wulong and Fury will have left the hotel."

"You should work in the business world," Jin said with a forced chuckle. "You're quite good at persuading people..."

"And don't forget," Hwoarang said, chugging from his drink for a few, brief moments. "Even if it _is_ my turn to be on the bottom this time, you're _not_ gonna tease me. You _promised_ , don't forget."

Jin emitted a small exhalation. "Fine," he said, "I won't."

"Good." Hwoarang nodded. "Well, drink up..."

0.0.0

"Oh, hell..."

"What's wrong?"

"They're going at it. Again."

Bryan Fury laughed out loud. "Wire it to me, will you? I want to see _everything_."

Lei Wulong shook his head. "No, Bryan," he replied seriously. "I'd rather not see it anymore, thank you."

"I find that hard to believe." Bryan laughed again. "Kazama _thinks_ he's so fucking **_smart_** , and yet _all_ of this time, he didn't think to check the taps on his **own** _webcam_ of all things..."

"He'll figure it out soon enough. Besides, that doesn't matter," Lei said to his companion. "He knows where we are now and has even purchased two sets of _plane tickets_ , from Tokyo to JFK, and then from JFK to the DFW Airport. We need to get out of the Dallas-Fort Worth area _as soon as possible_."

"Why?" Bryan asked him. "You're not _afraid_ of them, are you?"

Lei took a seat on the king-sized bed, using his eyes alone to check the time. "No. No, of course not," he replied, although he had sounded somewhat unsure of himself. "I'm... I'm afraid of what I'd allow myself to-to **_do_** with them, if you know what I mean... or what they'd try to **_do_** to me..."

"What...?"

"Don't try to sound so clueless," Lei replied as he lied back on the bed with a hand over his forehead. "You know _exactly_ what I meant by that..."

Bryan stood up from the leather armchair he had previously been sitting in, and then walked his way to the king-sized bed, lying down upon it before wrapping his right-arm protectively around Lei, who was now looking back into Bryan's icy eyes.

"You're telling me you still love them?" Bryan whispered, his lips a mere inch from Lei's.

"Y-Yes," Lei replied in a shallow voice. "But that _doesn't_ matter. I'm not _in_ love with _either_ of them, only _you_... I'm yours forever and you _do_ know that..."

Bryan leaned forwards and kissed Lei, who responded to Bryan's kiss with a mixture of enthusiasm and lustful fervor, much like he always did.

Bryan whispered, "I'd be inclined to give you some 'alone' time with Kazama and Hwoarang," and then went on to say, "So long as I'm permitted to watch in some form or fashion..."

Lei formed a baffled expression and bolted upright in their bed. "You _can't_ be serious, Bryan," he stated while looking down into the other cyborg's eyes intently. "You _blew a man's head off_ a mere eight days ago for calling me a 'pretty chink'."

"Yeah," Bryan began with a scowl. "But that guy was _asking for it_. He tried to make sex with you part of our drug deal and also called you my 'pretty, pretty whore'." He scowled again. "If I hadn't blown that fucker's head off, **you** _would have_. I could tell."

"Well," Lei whispered softly. "I admit the thought _did_ cross my mind on multiple occasions, but you know how much I still detest killing people, no matter _what_ they've done or _what_ they say to me..."

"But you have had your 'slips', as Kazama would put it..."

"Fine," Lei huffed. "I have, but every time I was only trying to protect _you_ **and** our cover, which as of this afternoon has been _blown_ ," he said exasperatedly. "Like I said, we need to get the _hell_ **out** of here _before_ that option fades..."

"Have you forgotten I have a _major_ cocaine deal going down fairly soon?" Bryan asked him. He didn't appear worried or afraid in the least.

Bryan turned onto his back, before Lei placed his head on Bryan's strong chest, feeling as it rose and fell with every breath Bryan's aimed to take. "And what if Jin was to bring another one of those 'special' guns with him again, Bryan?" Lei inquired him.

"They're not interested in me," Bryan replied, seeming as though he believed his own words. "No, they're flying _halfway across_ the **world** to **_fuck_** ** _you_** again, and we _both_ know it, or at least _I_ do, anyway. But, as I said, I'll give you some 'alone' time with them so long as I get to watch via hidden camera or other means..." He grinned wickedly.

"I can't **_believe_** you would say such a thing to me," Lei said, sitting up to a small degree in order to interlace the fingers of his left-hand with Bryan's own. "When you put this ring on my finger... I promised to forsake all others for _eternity_ , just as you did, and yet, not even two months later, you want to set up another _threesome_ for me with you as the _voyeur...?_ "

Bryan merely shrugged against the pillow. "I also vowed to do anything I could do to make you happy, Wulong, and while you might be unaware as to this fact, I _have_ caught you getting yourself off to Kazama _and_ Hwoarang _more_ than once _since_ we've been married..."

Lei knew, at this moment that, if he were still capable of blushing, his face would have reddened to the extreme. "Well," he murmured, having no clue or idea _what_ the hell he should say. "Why-Why didn't you _stop_ me...?"

"You don't interrupt a guy when he's self-serving," Bryan said simply. "It's just not right."

"So, you just expect us to stay here until Jin and Hwoarang show up at our front door...?"

Bryan shook his head. "No," he began calmly. "First, we need to leave and go somewhere so that Kazama's lackies can bug our room. Then when we come back, you shut off the hotel cameras while Kazama's bugs 'record'... then the next time we leave, Kazama will have _quite_ a show to watch..."

Lei frowned at Bryan. "You expect me to have _sex_ with you **while** I _know_ we're being **_recorded_** the whole while for _Jin and Hwoarang_ and God only knows _who_ else to _see...?_ "

Bryan ran the palm of his right-hand down the left-hand side of Lei's face. "I know you, Wulong. Better than anyone. Better than you know yourself," he whispered seductively. "You can't tell me the idea doesn't make you hot..."

Lei initially said nothing.

"Come on, Fury-Lei Wulong," Bryan continued, whispering into Lei's ear after having given his full earlobe a quick, gentle lick, "Let's give Kazama and Hwoarang a show they'll _never_ forget..."

Lei moaned when Bryan moved to claim his mouth, while Bryan ran a hand back through Lei's long and thick strands of ebony-silver bangs all the while as he meanwhile moved one of his knees in between Lei's legs.

"Did Kazama or Hwoarang make any suggestion on what they thought we were 'like' together?" Bryan asked, and then began kissing a trail down the side of Lei's neck.

Lei nodded and bit back a gasp. "Hwoarang said he-he, ah... thought we were into-into... S&M..."

"Smart kid," Bryan said as he continued to kiss the side of Lei's neck, while Lei lulled his head back into the soft, white pillow. "Anything else?"

"I didn't understand over half of what he was talking about," Lei said in between soft moans and gentle caresses. "He mentioned... ah, things like-like 'spreader bars' and 'anal beads' and 'nipple clamps' and 'full body restraints'... I really didn't understand _any_ of it nor did I bother to look it up for fear of what I would find..."

Bryan moved to claim Lei's mouth once again. "As I've said before, still so fucking adorable," he whispered against Lei's lips. "Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint them..."

"What-What do you mean by that?" Lei asked as he looked up into Bryan's ice-blue eyes.

"I propose we go 'shopping' for some new toys," Bryan said with a dark grin. "Give Kazama and Hwoarang a show they'll _really_ never forget, and make them jealous while we're at it..."

"B-Bryan I... I still don't know how I feel about all of this..."

"I do," Bryan said, running the fingers of his left-hand through the vastly long strands of hair which currently made up Lei's ponytail, which was still held down and low over the front, right-hand side of Lei's chest. "It makes you feel hot. Your body temperature elevated itself the _second_ I mentioned it, not to mention the 'threesome' idea..."

Lei raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind, Bryan Fury-Lei?"

"Like I said... we go out and get the toys while Kazama's men set up the hidden cameras in our suite..." Bryan grinned deliciously. "Then we'll return and give Kazama and Hwoarang _both_ a show they **won't** soon forget..."

"Bryan," Lei whispered as he continued to look into the other man's colder eyes all the while. "I... I don't know how I feel about letting other people watching us, well... having sex... I-I hope this doesn't mean you're getting bored with me _already_..."

Bryan turned Lei onto his back again and then kissed him once more, before he then licked a trail up Lei's neck and to his ear. "I could _never_ get bored with you," he whispered back into Lei's ear. "I'm just trying to have a little fun, that's all... I also want you to get 'Jin' _and_ Hwoarang **out** of your system and _you_ **out** of theirs. If they weren't so goddamned _obsessed_ with you, they _never_ would have found us in the first place."

Lei smirked up at him. "And you expect me to 'get them out of my system' and 'me out of theirs' by having _sex_ with them...?" He smirked again. "Forgive me for saying this, but that suggestion is just as _ridiculous_ as it is **insane**."

Bryan chuckled darkly from above Lei. "Well, in case you've yet to notice, I **_am_** _ridiculously_ **insane**. But, we _both_ know that's part of what you _love_ about me..."

"I still think we should both both leave before Jin and Hwoarang have a chance to get here," Lei whispered hesitantly, his eyes temporarily adverted away from the glance of Bryan's own.

"And I say we stay," Bryan said to him. "C'mon, Wulong... you **knew** I _wasn't_ a 'vanilla' sort of guy when you said, "I do"..."

Lei raised an eyebrow. "Well... what exactly is it you're proposing, Bryan...?"

Bryan grinned down at Lei, and then pushed his knee harder between Lei's legs, causing Lei to emit another unintentional moan. "I propose we do exactly as I said," Bryan said to the man beneath him. "Let's leave and go get some new toys to play with... I looked up places in the nearby locality that sell them and found a great place on Greenville Avenue... While we're gone, Kazama will have his men temporarily shut down the adjacent cameras in the more 'traditional' sense and then bug the penthouse, and more than likely _will_ leave the bugs recording _without_ viewing the footage concurrently through the internet, as I'm more than sure Kazama knows all about your... 'special' abilities by now... No, the fucking bastard will probably wait for us to leave the general vicinity _again_ and then _play back_ the footage with his whore sitting right next to him..."

Lei frowned. "I told you _not_ to speak about Hwoarang like that." He scoffed at Bryan. " _Or_ Jin."

"As if they haven't said worse things about me..."

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Bryan."

"Wow," Bryan said sarcastically. "Tell me something _else_ I've _never_ heard before."

Lei finally gave in. "Alright... I-I'll do as you say..."

Bryan flashed Lei another dark smile. "Don't you always...?"

0.0.0

"That's him."

"Where?"

"Over there," Lei whispered as quietly as he possibly could. "The African-American man in the black suit... Markus, as Jin calls him... Jin didn't think I'd be able to crack the phone's code in less than seven minutes, but it took me less than two..."

"Who's he talking to and what are they talking about?" Bryan asked Lei as they walked through the lobby together, hand-in-hand.

"He's talking to someone else now... someone named 'Andrew'... Jin gave them and several others instructions on when and how to bug our room," Lei replied quietly. "While I heard some of it before via Jin's webcam once I realized he was tapping us from his home computer after we left the mall, Markus is currently telling Andrew to round up 'the others' and then shut down the cameras on our floor so that I'll be unable to trace the recordings when we get back... Jin wants the primary hidden cameras placed in the light-fixtures over our bed..."

"Kinky," Bryan said, smiling. "It's so _obvious_ that Kazama wants a 'show'... I mean, over our bed? _Come on_. I doubt he'd go through _all_ of this trouble just to watch _us_ watching _T.V_."

Lei sighed audibly as he and Bryan exited the lobby through the translucent, revolving doors. "I hate to say it, but I agree with you..."

The two men walked around the colossal hotel building that was the Ritz-Carlton, into the parking lot around back before they made their ways to the very back of the lot. Upon reaching their rented, black Mercedes-Benz, Bryan removed a set of keys from his coat pocket and unlocked the automatic doors, getting into the driver's seat while Lei got into the passenger's side.

"If Jin had cars following us from the mall," Lei began. "Then—"

"He'll probably try to have more of them follow us now," Bryan finished for him. "What I don't get is why you weren't able to tap them _before_. I mean, you _always_ know when we're being tracked."

Lei shook his head and sighed, buckling his seatbelt into place. "Jin probably had whoever he has following us ditch their cellular phones and drive 'older' models; vehicles that aren't _equipped_ with GPS tracking devices."

Lei suddenly placed a hand on the side of his head, rubbing it as he let out an unintentional and rather loud groan of pain.

"The headaches again?" Bryan asked, his voice bearing an unusual amount of concern.

Lei nodded. "Yes," he said, and then groaned again. He placed both hands on his head thereafter, gasping in more pain still.

"Hey," Bryan said, taking Lei's left-hand into the grasp of his right. "It was the same way for me for a while, though I know how much worse it is on you than it ever was for me... You can hear _everything_."

"And send," Lei said with a sigh. "I think I just sent another accidental text... Somewhere, back in the hotel, a guy was trying to break up with his girlfriend via text message and also mentioned he'd been having an affair with her best-friend..."

Bryan quirked a brow. "Oh yeah? What'd you say?"

Lei sighed and rubbed his head again told him, "I said, "Fuck you, Mitch, you sorry son of a bitch. Go to hell, you cheating asshole. 'Mitch' rhymes with 'bitch' for a reason, after all..."

Bryan laughed out loud, but then calmed his laughter when he realized just _how_ much pain Lei _really_ was in.

"I just can't shut it out," Lei whispered softly, rubbing at his forehead. "I hear everything and keep accidentally sending texts, instant messages, e-mails... shutting things down and then booting them back up... tapping into people's conversations... It's driving me _crazy_..."

"Do you want some more Fioricet and Vicodin for the pain?"

"Maybe later," Lei replied, wincing in yet more pain.

"Maybe later my ass," Bryan said, turning further to his right and then opening the glove compartment. "I know that look. You're _overloading_ **again**. You know what happens if you overload for too long and your pain tolerance is tested too much. You'll-You'll _seize_ again... and then involuntarily shut down for _days_ at a time again, while _I'm_ forced to lie next to you in bed the whole while and worry about whether or not you're going to _wake up_ at _all_." He removed a set of prescription pill bottles he had placed in the glove compartment for such an occasion and handed them to Lei. "Don't make me force the fucking things down your throat _again_..."

"Fine, Bryan," Lei said with a sigh. He opened up one of the prescription pill bottles and proceeded to take four Fioricet pills, swallowing them down two at a time with a bottle of water. Afterwards, he took four of the Hydrocodone pills.

"I want you to take four more of those," Bryan stated, gesturing to the bottle of Vicodin.

Lei sighed again, more from the pain he was experiencing than from Bryan's words. "I thought you didn't want me to become an addict? Hell, Bryan, you've been making me take this shit at _least_ every other day now and sometimes _more_ for almost a month! Not to mention the occasional Morphine and Ativan shots."

"And like I said," Bryan began, angrily, "Either you take the pills, or I force them down your fucking throat like I did last week." He glared at Lei. "I'm sure you remember how much you enjoyed that..."

Lei huffed, "Fine," going on to say, "But I don't want you to try to take advantage of me in this vehicle again if I _unintentionally_ get 'high' like before."

Bryan quirked an eyebrow. "Take advantage of you?" He couldn't help it. He laughed again. " _You_ were the one who pulled _me_ into the backseat of the car _on top of you_ before you _begged_ me to take you."

"I wasn't in my right mind..."

"Oh? And what about all of the times you've asked me to do the same when you're drunk?"

Lei initially said nothing, considering Bryan did have a decent point. Instead, he only took four more of the Vicodin pills as Bryan had told him to do.

Lei put the drugs back into the glove compartment, before Bryan grasped at Lei's left-wrist in order to seize his attention all the further.

"Did you remember to take your Keppra, Vimpat, Depakote, and Ativan pills today, too?"

"Yes, Bryan," Lei whispered quietly. "I always do, because you won't let me forget..."

"Like I said," Bryan whispered back in a serious voice. "I don't want you to have the seizures again, either... Fuck, Wulong, they scare the living _hell_ out of me..."

Lei turned to the left and smiled softly at the other man. "I-I know how worried you are... but don't worry _too_ much... I'm sure this will all pass in time... You speak as though you're actually afraid I'm going to... well, die..."

Bryan took Lei's left-hand and brought it to his face, kissing its palm. "I _won't_ **let** you die," he said quietly. "I don't care _what_ it takes... even if we have to..."

" _No_ ," Lei replied, sternly. "I'm _not_ going back to Tokyo to see Bosconovitch. I-I'll be fine..."

"You're getting worse, Wulong..." Bryan replied, staring into Lei's caramel eyes intently.

Lei rolled his eyes. "That's all in your head, Bryan, and honestly, I am tired of talking about this. I haven't seized in over two weeks now, when I was having them every several days for a while after I accidentally caused that blackout in New York..."

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "Yes," he began, sounding harsher than he intended to. "When your new abilities first manifested themselves while we were there, you grasped your head in your hands, screamed out in _agony_ , overloaded, had **the** _worst_ seizure you've _ever_ had, and then shutdown _completely_... I picked you up and carried you out to the car and got you out of the city as soon as I could, but since you were out of it, you weren't able to see how completely _insane_ the _entire city_ had gone. Fuck, Wulong, by the time I managed to get you to a hotel outside of New York once the blackout had ended, you _still_ didn't wake up for five fucking days!" His eyes and voice softened to a degree. "I put you into bed and just... held you the whole time, listening to you breathe... I didn't sleep or move from your side the _entire_ time, and when you finally came to, I..."

"I know," Lei said with a soft smile. "You... cried, and then made love to me... more gently and lovingly than you ever had before..."

"You remember when you said you'd kill yourself if anything were to happen to me?"

Lei nodded.

"Well, I'd do the same if anything were to happen to you..."

"I'm _not_ going to die, Bryan," Lei whispered again. "You're my lover, my partner, my husband, my soulmate... I'd _never_ leave you alone like that..."

Bryan leaned forwards, as did Lei, and then the two men kissed one another, tenderly, passionately... Bryan placed his hand on the back of Lei's head, pulling him closer, keeping him from pulling away just yet, while Lei moaned softly into Bryan's mouth.

They finally pulled away from one another. Lei said, " _Please_ don't worry too much about me... I-I'm getting a better grasp on my mental abilities as the days go by, I swear... it just may take a little while longer before I'm able to fully control them... but I'll learn in time."

"Fine," Bryan said, sighing. "But in the meantime, you're going to _keep_ taking your medications _when_ and _if_ I tell you to, and you're _not_ leaving my sight."

"I-I understand," Lei said, temporarily interlacing the fingers of his left-hand with Bryan's right. "But-But what about Jin and Hwoarang...? You _couldn't_ be serious about me sleeping with them at your consent..."

Bryan formed a very serious expression. "I know you want to, but if you do, it **_will_** be a one-time thing. Kazama brought you back to me and gave me this life with you while Hwoarang tried to stop Kazama from forcing himself on you, so I feel it only fair that they get a present..."

Lei's mouth temporarily gaped open. "What...?" he said, shocked. "What are you now, my _pimp?_ "

Bryan grunted. "Of course not," he replied in a frustrated manner. "Like you said, they'll be here fairly soon—probably by tonight around midnight—and if we were to leave, they'd just keep following us until they eventually find us. I know they still want you just as you still want them... As I said before, I simply want you to get them out of your system. And, when you're done with them, I want you to talk to them and explain _why_ you can **never** be with them... _ever_ again."

Lei looked down. "Fine," he said under his breath. "I-I'll stay and talk things over with them, but I'm _not_ going to sleep with them. Period."

"That's fine with me," Bryan said simply, and then started the car. "I'd _much_ prefer that way, anyhow. Just remember, _you're_ the one who pretty much said, "I don't want to be around them because I don't know what I'd allow myself to **_do_** with them."

"I'm not that weak-willed," Lei muttered as he and Bryan exited the massive, grave-paved parking lot. "Even if I do think about them from time to time... _you're_ the one I want to be with more than _any_ other... so when and if Jin and Hwoarang _do_ confront me, I'm _only_ going to talk with them. Tell them I'm fine, that you and I are fine, and then send them on their way. Besides, I doubt they really would fly halfway across the world just to have sex with me, as you so bluntly put it while we were in our hotel room earlier. I'm sure they're just worried about me and what to make sure I'm alright..."

Bryan quirked an eyebrow at him. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I-I..."

"Tell me," Bryan stated demandingly. "What did Kazama and Hwoarang say, exactly, once you realized we were being tracked before you took a temporary peek through their webcam...?"

"I..." Lei stammered once more. He turned and looked out the window to his right. "They-They were talking about... about wanting to have sex with me, among other things..."

"See?" Bryan smirked at Lei.

"That doesn't mean I'll _do_ it, though!" Lei said in what sounded like more of a whine than a statement. "And if I didn't love you so damned much, I wouldn't be going with you to a sex shop right now so that my friends can watch us fuck!"

Bryan laughed at him.

"Don't you _dare_ try to turn this into a joke...!" Lei said loudly, whining still more, in Bryan's opinion. "I think you just want an excuse to explore your own sick fantasies, too...!"

"We've done S&M before," Bryan said casually.

"Nothing this hardcore..." Lei muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "Now to change the subject... you _do_ know we're being followed at the moment, right?"

Bryan made a left-hand turn and said, "Of course I do."

Lei rolled his eyes again. "This is wonderful. We're on our ways to a _sex shop_ of all places, while our room is meanwhile being bugged by Jin's men, and once we get to said _sex shop_ , Jin's subordinates will let him know where we are before Jin gets word... that we're at a _sex shop_."

Bryan shrugged as he continued to drive. "I doubt any of Jin's men will actually follow us in, and you can simply shut down the cameras when we enter." He laughed darkly. "Besides, I want him to be surprised, after all..."

"So..." Lei began, turning his head to the left and looking at Bryan, who was still intent on driving. "What exactly is it you're planning to buy in there...?" He swallowed. "I mean, I don't really want anything inside of me that's not you, if you know what I mean..."

"Leave that up to me," Bryan replied with a grin. "Still, no toy could be larger and more satisfying than me..." He grinned boastfully. "You know what I'm really into, though."

Lei sighed. "Yes, restraints, but every time you've tried that with me, I'm always able to break them, even when I don't mean to... so what makes you think it would be any different now...?"

"Turn your strength down," Bryan said, speeding up briefly so that he wouldn't hit another red light. "I taught you how to do that months ago."

"You always keep yours at one-hundred percent, unless we're having sex." Lei cast a frown at Bryan. "And by the way, I want to remind you _again_ that I **_don't_** like it when you do that. I'm _not_ some fragile little doll. Also, even if you can control it, I'm still not very good at that. I'm always... scratching my nails into your back and shoulders, biting into your lips, hard enough to draw blood, when I truly don't mean to... or wrapping my arms or legs around you too tightly, making it so that you can barely breathe..."

"Yeah, so?" Bryan asked him. "What's your point?"

"That I like rough sex," Lei said bluntly. "Don't get me wrong, I _love_ it when you make love to me gently, too, but... the sex just hasn't been the same since New York... and when we make love now, I'll sometimes ask you for it harder and rougher, even beg you... and you'll merely kiss me and say something like, "Maybe next time..."

"Oh?" Bryan said in response, his grip around the steering wheel tightening to a degree. "Fine, then. When we get back to the hotel, I'll fuck you senseless, make you beg, make you bleed, make you cry... is _that_ what you want...?"

"Y-Yes," Lei whispered without looking at Bryan, his eyes half-lidded at the mere _thought_ of Fury doing such things to him. "You said you wanted to give Jin and Hwoarang a show... and I don't see how fucking me so gently that it's like watching a bad, soft-core porno in slow motion will give them much of one..."

"Ah, I see now," Bryan continued, simpering. "You're trying to _provoke_ me into hurting you."

"Well... is it working...?"

"No."

"But will you do it anyway?"

"I'll... try," Bryan muttered. "If that's what you _really_ want, I'll try..."

"Do you promise...?"

"Fine."

Bryan and Lei reached Greenville Avenue, at which Bryan made a right-hand turn onto the street off of Northwest Highway. "It should be right up the road somewhere soon to the right," Bryan stated, keeping his eyes open for the shop.

"Zoom in," Lei said, having already used his own enhanced vision to zoom in on the store.

"Easy for you," Bryan mumbled. "You're not driving. It's dangerous for me to do that when I am." Still, as much as Fury hated to admit it, he _was_ slightly jealous of Lei's mental abilities, which _far_ exceeded his own... Wulong could do almost _anything_ he put his mind to—somewhat literally. Bryan often wished he could do the sorts of things Lei could do, rather than relying on him all of the time... No, he wanted Wulong to rely on _him_ , **not** the other way around... it made him feel weak, not to mention that Wulong was physically stronger than he was, too, which only made things _worse_.

Nevertheless, Bryan couldn't have asked for a better partner, in any sense of the word, and he planned to keep it that way. While Bryan hadn't confronted Wulong about it in quite some time, he still worried at times that sometime, eventually, no matter _how_ distant in the future it was, if Wulong would actually... leave him in his eternal life. Fuck, he was sure that Lei could pretty much take his pick out of practically _anyone_ he wanted to be with, _especially_ with his enhanced abilities—man or woman—but no... Lei Wulong would _never_ leave him, as he had told Bryan many times before. Hell, the night Bryan had finally worked up the courage to propose to him, he had half-expected Lei to laugh out loud and tell him he _couldn't_ be serious. He still remembered, so very vividly, how he had gotten down on one knee, held up the solid gold ring in one hand, and quite literally said, "Lei Wulong... will you marry me?" He had felt strangely nervous and even somewhat—make that _extremely_ —absurd...

Tears had filled Lei's eyes. He had said, "Of _course_ I will..." Bryan had then placed the ring on the ring-finger of Lei's left-hand, before they'd had some of _the_ most passionate sex they had _ever_ had. As ridiculous as it would all seem to most people, and although Bryan _did_ love Wulong enough to give him _anything_ he wanted, it had also, secretively, been a technique of Bryan's to ensure that Lei would be all the less likely to ever leave him... After all, if Wulong could get a set of _extremely_ attractive twenty-one year old men like Jin Kazama and Hwoarang to fall so hard for him, even _with_ their age differences and even _when_ they were already in a relationship with _each other_ of all people, he could surely get _anyone_ to fall for him... especially now. Bryan swore Lei became more attractive by the day, especially considering the fact that Lei would no longer age... although he also knew Lei's 'new look' had been catered from Fury's style and personality having influenced him to a notable degree, such as the silver in Lei's hair as well as the overall, general darkness his appearance had taken on.

"We're here," Lei said, looking out the window to his right at the sex shop that was Condom Sense...

Bryan snapped back to reality, realizing he had nearly missed the turn into the shop. He pressed the base of his right-foot on the brakes a little more harshly than he had intended, before he made a right-hand turn into the shop's extremely small parking lot.

Bryan and Lei both noted that the two vehicles which had been following them didn't bother turning into the shop's small lot, and the both of them knew this was because Jin didn't want to make it _too_ obvious, even though he already _had_. Jin was probably hoping he could check out whatever it was the two of them were doing in the sex shop through the store's interior cameras, though Jin also probably figured that Lei would be smart enough to shut them down while he and Bryan were in the store.

And of course, Lei was.

"I shut down the cameras," Lei said to his companion. "We're good to go..."

Bryan smiled at him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were excited about all of this... either that or high."

Lei chuckled. "I suppose it's a combination of both..."

"Are the headaches any better...?"

"Yes." Lei nodded. "They are... thank you..."

"Hey," Bryan said, placing a hand on Lei's nearest shoulder. "It's my job to push drugs, don't forget."

Lei could only chuckle again, as he and Bryan opened the car doors and then shut them. Lei followed Bryan's lead into the sex shop, weary and yet eager at the same time.

"I've never, well... been to one of these places before," Lei said the moment he had entered the store, averting his eyes to the side the _second_ he saw the colorful vibrators and dildos on display. There was also a _ton_ of pornography plated against the far wall...

"I have." Bryan smiled smartly. "Where did you think I got all of that stuff I use on you?"

"You mean _used_ to use." Lei huffed with disappointment.

"Like I said," Bryan began, taking Lei's right-hand into his left and giving it a gentle squeeze, using his opposing hand to tilt Lei's head up by the chin and leaning down to whisper into his ear. "If you want me to make you beg, bleed and cry, I will... just remember that you asked for it... and that I'm not doing it because I hate you, but because I _love_ you..."

"I love you, too," Lei whispered with a soft smile, before Bryan leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Now," Bryan said as he pulled away, a dark smile on his scarred face. "Let's check out the toys..."

0.0.0

 ** _6 hours later..._**

The phone rang.

Jin awoke with a yawn, while Hwoarang stirred in bed next to him.

Jin unwrapped his arm from around Hwoarang's waist, sitting up in bed and rubbing at his forehead. He groaned ever so slightly, feeling, well... a little hungover, after the four Long Island Iced Teas he'd gone through earlier that morning...

Hwoarang turned over onto his right side, rubbing at his left-eye. When he realized the phone was ringing, he bolted upright in bed and practically shouted, "Answer the damned phone, Jin! It's probably about Wulong!"

"You're right," Jin replied, mildly annoyed with Hwoarang's shouting, but as he fully agreed with Hwoarang on the topic at bay, he merely reached for the nightstand and answered the appropriate cell-phone. Surely enough, it was the burner cell-phone he'd put on reserve for any and all information regarding Lei Wulong and Bryan Fury.

Jin pushed a button on the phone and then brought it to his ear. "Yes? I see. Wait a minute... they went to a _what...?_ "

"What?" Hwoarang eyed Jin with ultimate curiosity. "What is it?!" he shouted, agitating Jin all the further.

"Ssshh, Hwoarang." Jin shot him a brief glare. "Be quiet, I can't hear. No, not you, Markus," he said with a sigh. "Please, continue... Good. You installed the bugs in their hotel room while they were gone, and you say they came back for a few hours and have now left again, correct? Where are they now? Humph. _There's_ a surprise, coming from Lei, anyway. Yes. Tell him to go inside and keep an eye on Fury and Lei while they're at the bar, given the fact that Lei more than likely shut its camera's down, _especially_ if he has any idea that we're on to him. Hell, with everything he's capable of... he has almost _God-like_ _powers_ for this day and age that is the technologically-dependent 21st century. Yes, I _do_ want you to relay all of the previously-recorded footage to me from their hotel room to my private account, and make sure the cameras are recording them again when they return. Goodbye." He placed the phone back on the nightstand.

"Well?" Hwoarang said loudly.

Jin rubbed the side of his head again, still feeling relatively hungover. "Lei and Fury are currently at some sort of bar or club."

Hwoarang made a gesture with his hand, as though urging Jin to give him more information than merely _that_. "And...?"

Jin sighed again. "Around the time you and I passed-out this morning, Fury and Lei finally left their hotel room, before Fury drove Lei to... a sex shop of some sort..."

Hwoarang furrowed his brow. "What...?"

Jin nodded. "The good news is that my men were successfully able to get the bugs planted in their room while they were gone, and then left them to record manually."

"Which means...?"

"Which means that I was likely able to get some video footage on them without their knowing."

"Okay," Hwoarang said a little too eagerly. "Let's see what we've missed!"

Jin rolled his almond eyes. "And what if all they've been doing is watching T.V.?"

"Uh, Jin?" Hwoarang said to him. "They went to a freggin' sex shop."

"And Home Depot," Jin added with a shrug. "As for the toys, though, they may have been for later..."

Hwoarang smirked at his lover. "Right," he said slowly. "They're for now and we _both_ know it."

Jin huffed and sat down at his computer chair, while Hwoarang sat down on the chair he had pulled up next to Jin's revolving, leather chair earlier that morning.

"Okay," Jin began firmly. "Lei and Fury are currently getting smashed at some high-class club. This is the perfect opportunity to review the previously-recorded footage."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Duh," Hwoarang said suggestively. "Let's see what we've missed out on!" His voice lowered to a whisper. "Especially with all those, you know... 'toys' they bought."

"And like I said," Jin replied. "The 'toys' could have been for later."

"And I still say we look up the footage on your computer right fucking now."

Jin sighed. "Agreed..."

0.0.0

 **A/N:** The rating doesn't take a dive until the next chapter... when I write a new fic (even if it's a longer one-shot) I try to save the p0rn for later, lol.

Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you all have a happy New Year!.!.!

(And I still hope those who are reading this read "The Ninth Level," too, lulz...


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Circle

**A/N:** Sorry that it took me so dang long to get this up! I was having yet more computer problems... I'd been using an external hard drive to save all of my newer stuff on, when out of the blue, it went OUT for seemingly NO reason at ALL... I took it to the Geek Squad and to P.C. Help, and both of them pretty much told me, "It's just one of those things," when it came to the fact it had fried itself or something... I was told I could have the data recovered for $1,200, which I... yes, don't have lying around. Among the files I lost were over half of chapter 4 to THIS fic as well as pretty much my entire side-project fic (A Tekken one-shot) which I had been working on for over three months that was _almost_ finished...! I was willing to pay $100 for the data transfer, but must admit that paying $1,200 just to retrieve three thirds of Chapter 4 to this fic as well as the nearly-completed one-shot seemed a bit drastic... I will rewrite the portion of Chapter 4 to this fic that I lost, but don't know if I have the stamina to rewrite the entire one-shot fanfic I'd been working on as it was quite long... -sigh-

 **Scytherageroses** **:** It's just like you said! Technology can be either the _best_ thing or the _worst_ thing, lol. And yes, I just HAD to have Bryan & Lei get married in this! xD (And again, thanks for putting the idea into my head!) I know Bryan & Lei as a married couple is a new one, but... I wanted to try exploring some alternative portrayals of Bryan's character with Lei, I suppose. As I said, I... haven't really seen too many ficcies that feature fluff/waff on them at all with the exception of one or two in English as well as a few I came across on some foreign sites many years ago (such as the Bryan/fem!Lei fics & fanarts I happened to stumble across, the ones I mentioned before). Lei has _gigantic_ boobs in all of them and in one Bryan and Lei are on the floor while Bryan's head is in Lei's lap as Lei strokes Bryan's face, wearing a blue China dress that exposes his massive cleavage. XD;; I also own a few of the Tekken mangas, too, and while Bryan is _barely_ featured in them at _all_ , Lei is - _heavily-_ featured and is a major man-whore who _never_ stops drinking and is constantly making an idiot of himself while drunk! He also has Paul all over him 24-7 while he's more interested in Hwoarang and _especially_ Jin. (Like... one of them will appear, and little hearts and sparkles fly around Lei's head as he just looks at them.) In one section, even, Jin brings Lei a big fat bottle of alcohol with a bow wrapped around it expecting a little somethin' somethin' before Lei curls up on the floor with the bottle and pronounces all of his love to the alcohol _rather_ than Jin, whose jaw - _literally_ \- hits the floor before he kicks Lei's ass to the point where Lei vomits blood. Strangely, in the doujin world, I've come across _far_ more doujins that feature Lei with Jin and/or Hwoarang and even Paul than ones about Bryan/Lei, though I was lucky enough to acquire a couple of Brei ones such into my possession. ;) Also, please DO update some of your Tekken ficcage in the near-future if you can...! Like I said, I adore your fanfics! x)

 **Janelle:** Yes, you are right... I've had chapter 2 to this fic finished for quite some time, but was not prepared for my external hard drive to crash and burn-out as it did... in fact, if Word hadn't "autosaved" chapters 1 through 3 and a little of 4 of this fic I would have lost _EVERYTHING_. (Although it was the un-beta'd versions that were autosaved, thus I had to beta them all over again. :P) I only thank God that Word autosaved what it - _did_ \- of this fic or I don't know _how_ I would have managed to rewrite such long chapters...! Especially chapter 3, which contains what is probably _the_ longest lemon I've _ever_ written in a fic. :3 I'm still _really_ upset about losing my Tekken one-shot fic and don't know if or if not I'll be able to rewrite the whole thing. :( I've had stuff like this happen to me before in the past (it happened to me a long while back when I lost a couple of chapters to "In the Shadows" in 2004 due to an internal hard drive problem I had with my hard drive D at the time.) Rewriting fics that one's already written tends to get _very_ tedious _very_ fast. -sighs again-

Also... I just want to add that Negan from "The Walking Dead" now being in Tekken is hilariousness, ridiculousness and awesomeness all rolled into one... (Seriously. Negan _is_ taking over...!) When I found out my initial reaction was, "WTF is THAT Steve Fox getting his ass kicked by NEGAN...?" I follow TWD from time to time so I wouldn't mind writing a Tekken fanfic featuring him—I just don't have any idea how it would make any sense (unless Jin or Kazuya somehow triggered a zombie apocalypse in an AU or something, or that Negan slipped through a wormhole in the time-space continuum), but the thought of _actually_ - _slashing_ \- him with - _any_ \- of my favorite Tekken guys makes me LOL to - _death_ \- in my mind. Even if I don't write it, I'm sure he'll rape a couple of characters in the fandom here and there before 2020 hits, considering he's raped -everyone- in TWD world. xD; I guess I wouldn't have known, but my mother's BIG into TWD and she ADORES Negan and Jeffery Dean Morgan to the point of obsession. She told me to, "Look up some slash on Negan." So I did. And, woah... pour Daryl especially...! (I admit I'm also a Rickyl shipper... heehee...)

 ** _WARNINGS FOR A LEMONY SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER..._** between Bryan/Lei, which Jin and Hwoarang conveniently voyeur...

Well, as always, onto the fic... and R.I.P. to my former Passport external hard drive...

 **The Ninth Circle**

 _Chapter 2: The Second Circle_

 _Oh_ _ **please**_ _oh_ _ **please**_ _don't let this be anything more than Lei and Fury watching an R-rated movie on their television set_ , Jin thought to himself. Unfortunately enough, however... he actually _agreed_ with Hwoarang in regards to whatever it was the prerecorded footage more than likely had to show...

Jin once again entered the secret password into his Macintosh computer, checked one of his private e-mail accounts, and then pulled up all of the previously recorded footage that had been obtained...

At first, Jin and Hwoarang saw nothing, as the bugs in Fury's and Lei's penthouse suite were motion activated... that is, until Bryan Fury and Lei Wulong entered the penthouse Fury had rented for themselves.

Fury was also holding a large, black and plastic bag of some sort, which both Jin and Hwoarang _knew_ **had** to be toys from the sex shop...

"Sit down on the edge of the bed," Bryan said to Lei demandingly. After Lei had done as Bryan had told him, Bryan pulled an additional black gym bag out from underneath the bed itself, placing it on one side of the king-sized bed before he proceeded to unzip it. What he then removed from the contents of the bag was a vial of some sort...

Bryan removed a fresh syringe from the bag and filled it up with what was in all actuality Morphine. He took a few steps toward Lei and said, "Give me your arm." Lei extended his right-arm to Fury, who then tapped at the center point of Lei's arm until he found a decent vein.

Afterwards, Bryan quite _literally_ shot Lei up with drugs.

Both Jin, and Hwoarang, were _shocked_ as _hell_ and even mildly _horrified_...

"Looks like you were right about the drugs, Jin," Hwoarang whispered to him with a detectable sense of sorrow. "Fuck, I am **_so_** going to kick _Fury's_ _ **ass**_ for getting Wulong hooked on _dope_. Do you have **_any_** idea how hard it is to _kick_ that shit...?"

As if things couldn't get any worse, Bryan removed an additional pill bottle—which contained Ativan—and quite literally ordered Lei to take a few of them.

Of course, Lei complied.

"Like I said," Bryan began, staring into Lei's darker eyes intently. "This is going to be quite the evening for you, and I _won't_ risk you having another seizure." His eyes softened. " _Not again_..."

"Wait a minute," Hwoarang cut in. "Seizure...?"

Jin instantaneously became worried. Extremely so.

"Seizures...?" Jin whispered timidly. "What the hell does Fury mean by that...?"

"Call Abel and ask him what's up," Hwoarang replied, sounding just as concerned for Lei's safety as Jin. "I mean, ask him if he knows anything about this..."

Jin emitted a sigh, standing from his computer chair and ambling his way back to the nightstand. He picked up one of the phones, and therein dialed Dr. Abel's number.

 _Ring._

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Pick up.

"Abel," Jin said into the wireless phone before the doctor had the chance to speak up first. "As you know we've all located Lei Wulong, but there's a problem... According to some previously recorded footage I obtained, Lei's not only on _narcotics_ and various _pills_ , but is also suffering from some sort of _seizure_ disorder..."

"I was worried about that, I must admit," Abel replied with ease. "It's called 'overloading.' He's so powerful now... he can, as you know, tap into anything. _Do_ anything. Fury probably has him on the drugs to keep him from seizing or overloading as often."

Jin's grip on the phone tightened. "Could this kill him...?"

Another moment of silence, a moment Jin could barely stand.

"Possibly," Abel said to him. "Depending how severe the seizures are, among other things, that is. I'm surprised that blackout he caused in NYC wasn't enough to shut down his perpetual generator that in and of itself."

"What can I do...?" Jin asked quietly.

"He needs upgrades," Abel stated sincerely.

Jin sneered. " _You're_ the one who did this to him in the _first_ place! You've turned one of the friends I cherished more than any other into a God with a Devil on his back! Something I'm _all_ too familiar with!"

Abel frowned, unknowingly to Jin. "I was merely following _your_ orders, Dono Kazama."

"But you never told me what the hell you—in all actuality— _did_ to him!"

"I told you Lei Wulong would have mental abilities that _far_ surpassed that of Bryan Fury's when the experiment began."

Jin gritted his teeth. "But you never told me he might fucking _die_ from the powers you gave him!"

More silence.

"I _swear_ to you," Jin said to the scientist. "If _Lei_ dies, _you_ die!"

"Like I said, he needs upgrades in the same way Fury needed them when he evaded a second death sentence," Abel replied with continued ease, in spite of Jin's threat. "I have a feeling Fury would much rather take him to Dr. Bosconovitch, however, given the hatred they both bear for me. If I were you, I'd contact him."

Jin grunted and dragged a hand back through his hair. "Dr. Bosconovitch and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, in spite of my friendship with Alisa. He knows you're working for me and that alone is enough for him to reject any request I should ask of him, I'm sure."

"Well," Abel began composedly. "It's always possible that Lei Wulong _could_ learn to better control his abilities. As I said, the seizures among other things are triggered when he 'overloads' or is in mental pain for too long. If he can only learn to shut out some of the data he's involuntarily taking in as well as sending, he'll most certainly get better."

"How much pain is he in...?'

"Well... I'm sure he's suffering from severe headaches and migraines, not to mention the _excruciating_ pain he experiences directly before and during an 'overload'... But as I said, there is a chance he will get better on his own."

"Better's not good enough," Jin leered with hatred. " _You_ did this to him, so you **are** _going_ to find a way to _correct_ it or I'll rip your head off with my bear hands!" He hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand with force, cursing silently in Japanese.

"I didn't like the sound of that, Jin," Hwoarang stated crossly. "And die? What the _fuck_ do you mean by _that...?_ "

Jin sat down on the bed, not even bothering to look at Hwoarang. "According to Abel, Lei's power is simply too much for him to bear... Abel called it 'overloading', and when Lei overloads for too long, he seizes and shuts down... He also mentioned that Lei is in _agonizing_ pain when this happens..."

"So you're basically telling me Fury got Wulong _hooked on_ _ **dope**_ to **_help_** him...?" Hwoarang smirked. "Now _that's_ a riot right there. As you know, I know about that shit since I dabbled in it back in South Korea before you and I met for the first time. I wasn't hooked like some of my friends, but I sure as hell saw what happened to them when they couldn't get their 'fix'. One... one of them even died..."

"You mean from an overdose?"

Hwoarang shook his head slightly. "No. From withdrawals... and trust me, you **_would_** rather die from an overdose than from withdrawal..."

"Thank you, Hwoa," Jin replied with a sense of spite. "I already feel _so_ much better than I did five minutes ago after having heard you say that. Still..."

Hwoarang quirked his left-eyebrow. "Still what?"

Jin sighed again. "Abel suggested that Fury _was_ giving Lei the drugs to help him, not harm him... to keep him from 'overloading', as Abel put it."

Hwoarang smirked at him all over again. "Yeah, sure," he said, rather on the rude side. "How about I prove my love for you by shooting you up with some fucking Heroin?"

"Our flight leaves at 1:00PM," Jin said to his companion. "We need to get packing."

"Uh, it's not even 10:00AM yet, and don't you want to watch the video first...?"

"I don't know, Hwoarang," Jin said under his breath. "I lost interest in it the _second_ I saw Fury injecting Lei with dangerous and highly addictive narcotics..."

"Well," Hwoarang said back. "I'm going to watch it..."

"Be my guest," Jin remarked, and then made his way to the closet before sliding it open, trying to figure out what he wanted to wear for the long flight.

Hwoarang rubbed at his head and shrugged, feeling rather hungover just as Jin did, although taking all things in to consideration, Hwoarang knew Jin's hangover had to be _much_ worse when taking one's alcohol tolerance into account. Nevertheless, he took the video of Lei and Fury off of 'pause' and began to watch...

"You fucking bitch!" Bryan shouted at Lei. "I caught you again. I fucking caught you getting yourself off to Kazama and Hwoarang again!"

Fury then backhanded Lei across the face with all his might.

"Don't overdo it," Lei whispered, so inaudibly that Hwoarang couldn't make out Lei's words.

Bryan simpered at him. "You wanted this, remember? Besides, the Morphine and Ativan should be kicking in soon, so I'm pretty _damned_ sure you _won't_ **give** a damn _what_ I do to you..."

"Jin!" Hwoarang called out.

"What?" Jin asked as he removed a large, Tumi-brand suitcase from one of his closets.

"You need to see this!"

"Why?"

"First of all, this was _your_ idea." Hwoarang grunted. "And second, Fury's beating on Wulong for 'getting off to thoughts of _us'_..."

"What...?" Jin ambled his way to the computer and took a glance.

Lei was on the king-sized bed now, clutching at the right-hand side of his face.

"Bitch," Bryan said again, before he therein began to literally _tear_ _off_ Lei's expensive clothing until _nothing_ remained with the exceptions of assorted scraps on the floor... Afterwards, Bryan took off his tight-fitting, black jeans.

"Damn," Hwoarang mumbled, blinking. "Fury's sure got a big—"

" _Don't_ even _say_ it," Jin said sternly. "I can see it _just_ as easily as _you_ can, and can also officially say that I am even _more_ scarred for life than I already _was_."

While Fury went to obtain the toys he'd earlier purchased, Lei stood up out of curiosity to see whatever it was Bryan was going to get out of there first...

Bryan turned around with a flogger, slapping its end against the palm of his left-hand. "Did I say you could stand?"

"N-No, I just thought that—"

"Kneel."

"What...?"

"I said to fucking kneel!"

Lei dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

Bryan briefly rubbed his hand atop Lei's head in a soothing manner, as though Lei were a pet dog of some sort...

This was when Bryan took the end of the flogger and used it to tilt Lei's head up by the chin.

"Stay right where you are, and don't look up until I tell you to," Bryan stated firmly. "Or there will be consequences, the consequences being I'll delay your pain, your pleasure..."

"Yes, Bryan," Lei whispered while looking down at the floor. "Anything."

Jin and Hwoarang observed as Fury quite literally dumped the contents of the black, plastic bag out unto the floor, seemingly searching for something.

"Ah, here we go..." Bryan said, holding up a thick, black leather collar of some sort.

He walked his way back to Lei and said, "Look up."

Lei abided, tilting his head back ever so slightly so that Bryan could place the collar around his neck. The collar itself even had a silver clasp on its center, hanging around Lei's neck like a jewel.

Bryan picked up the flogger once more.

Again, in a quiet voice that only Lei could hear, he asked, "Are you sure you want this...? I don't enjoy hurting you anymore, Wulong... I-I feel like I'm acting..."

"Just _do it_ ," Lei whispered back sternly, his voice still inaudible to anyone with the exception of Bryan.

Bryan sighed, "Fine," and then went on to say in a louder voice, "Get on the bed. Now. On your hands and knees, you _fucking whore_."

...and while Lei was relatively excited about everything, Bryan was _not_. He no longer enjoyed punishing Lei, making him beg, bleed or cry... nor calling him derogatory names such as 'whore', 'slut', 'bitch', exedra... Fuck, this was Bryan's _husband_ for crying out loud, and yet Lei wanted Bryan to make him beg, bleed and cry all the same.

Nonetheless, Bryan took the flogger and began beating Lei on the ass with it... hard, and unmercifully. Lei moaned in pleasure, which shocked the living hell out of both Jin, _and_ Hwoarang...

"J-Jin," Hwoarang whispered to him. "Do you think there's any way we could, you know, catch an earlier flight to the United States...?"

"I-I," Jin stammered, still in shock of what he had witnessed and was still witnessing even _now_. "I... I'm afraid 1:00PM is the earliest flight I could book us for us... that is, unless you would've wanted to leave at 6:00AM..."

"And you didn't mention that to me earlier this morning _because?_ " Hwoarang asked, angrily.

Jin smirked at him. " _Maybe_ because of the four Long Island Iced Teas you forced down my throat this morning," he said sarcastically. "That and we really _did_ need some rest to sleep off our hangovers."

"Jin," Hwoarang said, "I'm still hungover as hell."

Jin rubbed the side of his head. "Yes, me too... But, we obtained less than four hours of sleep, and I don't know about you, but even _with_ all of the alcohol coursing through my veins, I was _still_ unable to sleep for at _least_ two hours."

"Hey," Hwoarang said, bumping Jin in the bicep with his left-elbow. "We can sleep on the planes."

"...after watching this?"

Jin and Hwoarang once again took a look at the large, flat-screen computer monitor.

Bryan was still beating Lei with the flogger, but the part that really got to Jin, at least, was how much Lei seemed to be _enjoying_ it... Hwoarang had earlier mentioned the possibility that Lei was a definite masochist while Fury was a definite sadist, and while Jin _did_ agree with Hwoarang in regards to Fury, he just... couldn't believe that _Lei Wulong_ of all people would be into things like... like _this_...

"Get on the bed," Bryan said demandingly, shortly before Lei once more abided to Bryan's commands. "And lie down on your back."

Bryan then whipped out another toy; one which Hwoarang fully recognized as he had mentioned it before quite recently.

Bryan sneered and said, "Keep your strength turned down, Wulong." He glared at the man beneath him. "Because if you break this, I'll break your fucking _jaw_."

He picked up a literal _spreader bar_ , cuffing Lei's ankles to it. Lei knew he could break through the leather restraints of all things in a millisecond, but as Bryan had told him previously, Lei had to control his strength. It was just so damned hard for Lei to do, especially during sex, as he had told Bryan before... and yet Bryan sometimes turned down his strength to fifty percent or even _less_ than _that_ even when they made love now...

Lei was so caught up in his crooked train of thoughts that the fact that Jin and Hwoarang would be viewing all of these sexual activities later had _completely_ evaded his mind. It was evil, Lei knew, but he really _did_ want to freak both Jin and Hwoarang the fuck out for spying on Bryan and himself in the first place. God only knew what _else_ Jin Kazama had dug up on them...

Humph. Served them right.

And then abruptly, Bryan adjusted the spreader bar as far as he possibly could, spreading Lei's legs along with it. Bryan then removed something from a separate bag of some sort...

And Jin and Hwoarang were shocked as hell.

It was _barbed wire_.

Well... at least that answered the question as to why they had stopped by _Home Depot_ of all places on the way back the sex shop...

"Put your hands and wrists against the bedframe," Bryan stated to Lei in a firm and demanding tone of voice.

Lei did as he had been instructed, before Bryan then began to quite _literally_ wire Lei's wrists and lower arms to the bedframe. Lei couldn't argue that it hurt quite a bit, but he made no complaints.

No, he didn't want to ruin the 'show'...

Not to mention that Lei was _extremely_ turned on... just as Bryan was...

After Fury had finished wiring Lei's wrists and lower arms to the bedframe, tightly, he stood to gather more items from one of the bags. Then he crawled up Lei's body and placed what appeared to be a nipple clamp on Lei's left-nipple, tightening it as much as he _possibly_ could.

"Ah!" Lei moaned, his head flailing back the same moment his back arched off the bed. "That-That hurts... so does the wire..."

"Don't forget," Bryan whispered into Lei's ear. "You asked for this. _Begged_ for it, actually..."

Lei bit his lip and nodded.

Bryan then placed the opposing nipple clamp onto Lei's right-nipple, tightening it as much as he could just as he had with the other.

"Bryan, please!" Lei entreated loudly.

"Please what, slut?"

"Fuck me!"

"All in due timing," Bryan replied with a dark grin. He once again went to fetch another toy from the nearby bag... which appeared to be an actual _vibrator_ of all things.

"Oh my fucking God, Jin," Hwoarang said to him. "Wulong acts like he's... like he's actually _enjoying_ this sick shit. And a vibrator? Just... what the hell?"

Jin wished, desperately, that he had been there when this horrid occurrence had taken place so that he could have stopped Fury from torturing Lei any further. This was one of the sickest, most repulsive things he had _ever_ seen in his _entire_ **life**.

And yet Lei had actually _married_ this sick fuck? It didn't matter _how_ much money Fury showered Lei with or _how_ much authentic jewelry he bought him or _how_ many fancy clothes, among other things.

If _this_ was what was _really_ going on behind the curtains, then, in Jin's opinion, at least, Lei needed to get a divorce _as soon as possible_.

He also couldn't deny that watching this... prerecorded footage made him _extremely_ jealous, and while he didn't know it, Hwoarang felt the same way...

"That fucking bastard," Hwoarang said with pure, unadulterated hatred. "Look at this, Jin. Just fucking look!"

"I see it, Hwoarang," Jin replied solemnly.

" _Fuck you_ , Jin," Hwoarang said to him in a harsh tone. "We should've taken the 6:00AM flight, but noooo... you wanted to _sleep_ while Fury was buying toys and _barbed wire_ and whips and whatever _else_ to torture Wulong with!"

"Shut up, Hwoarang," Jin snapped back. "This _isn't_ my fault!"

"Oh God," Hwoarang said when he noted the literal vibrator in Fury's right-hand. Jin didn't want to see any more than he already had, but his eyes, however, were currently fixated on the computer screen, as though he couldn't pull them away.

Before Bryan had the chance to use the new toy on Lei, he first blindfolded him with a silken, black blindfold...

Bryan glared down at him. "Don't you _dare_ scream, or you _know_ what will happen..."

Lei nodded his compliance, before, without any warning, Bryan shoved the vibrator into Lei from below, _without_ and prep and _without_ lube...

Jin's eyes widened, while Hwoarang's jaw dropped.

Lei couldn't help it. He screamed.

This action only awarded him another backhand to the face from Fury.

"C'mon, Wulong," Bryan whispered to him, gently running his free hand back through Lei's bangs. "It's not as if I'm not bigger than this silly toy..."

Bryan pushed a button on the vibrator, before Wulong emanated a rather loud moan of the sorts.

"Oh, fuck!" Lei shouted, before Bryan used his free hand to backhand Lei across the face again. This action only seemed to cause Lei even _more_ pleasure...

Just when Jin and Hwoarang didn't think things could _get_ any worse for Lei, that is, Bryan held up a silver ring of some sort. While Jin was relatively clueless, Hwoarang was _not_.

"What the hell is that?" Jin asked Hwoarang.

"It-It's a cock ring..."

"A what...?"

"You put the ring around someone's dick and then tighten it," Hwoarang mumbled, still shocked as hell. "It-It keeps you from coming... from coming so soon, anyway..."

Jin and Hwoarang watched still more when Bryan placed that damned cock ring onto the base of Lei's hardness.

"Bryan, what-what are you—"

"Shut up," Bryan said to Lei, and then began to move the vibrator harder and rougher inside of him.

Lei cried out again.

Of course, this only awarded Lei with _yet_ another backhand to the face... as much as Bryan _hated_ to do it. To do any things of such nature to Wulong. True, he had initially thought this would be fun, but now... seeing Lei in such pain, well... he just wanted to _stop_ this _altogether_.

However, he had made Wulong a promise... one he was seriously considering breaking. Bryan's glance shifted to Lei's wrists and arms, and Bryan noted the blood running all the way down to Lei's elbows, for the barbed wire had also been partially made out of the same metal graphed into their bodies...

"Please, Bryan!" Lei begged him. "Fuck me!"

"I... think I should remove the wire from your wrists and arms, first..." Bryan whispered softly, which only further confused Jin and Hwoarang. Hell, why would Fury give a damn whether or not Lei bled? "You-You're bleeding rather badly..." Bryan added in a quiet voice.

"No," Lei said, barely above a whisper. "I-I like it."

"Masochist," Bryan mumbled with a sigh. He removed the vibrator from Lei before he uncuffed Lei's ankles from the spreader bar, tossing it to the floor. He also ripped the blindfold from Lei's darker eyes, the cock ring, as well as the nipple clamps, acting as though he _genuinely_ found this whole experience in its entirety to be _completely_ **ridiculous**.

Bryan was painfully hard by this point in time. He leaned his full body over Lei's and then bit into his lips, hard enough to draw a considerable amount of blood, as always. He then kissed a blazing trail down Lei's neck, collarbone, and then finally to one of Lei's nipples, which he bit down on—hard.

"Bryan, please!" Lei begged him all over again. "I-I want you inside me!" He moaned again. " _Now!_ "

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me," Bryan seethed. "Otherwise I'll fuck you until this entire mattress is soaked with your blood."

Bryan noted that Wulong's temperature had elevated itself a couple of degrees, though Bryan's had as well...

Bryan briefly read all of Lei's vitals. Fuck, his perpetual generator was beating to dangerously tachycardic rates, over 160bpm.

Fury suddenly stopped doing what he _was_ doing to Lei altogether, and then removed one of his black gym bags; the one which contained the drugs.

"B-Bryan, what are you doing?" Lei asked him as he watched Bryan unzip the bag. "I'm already 'fucked up', or should I say _stoned_ as it is. I don't _need_ any more drugs..."

"Uh, yeah you do," Bryan replied, concerned. "Fuck, Wulong, your generator is beating over 165bpm! Do you want to **_stroke_** this time?"

Lei's eyes narrowed at the other man. "I don't care," he said to Bryan. "I want you to hold up your end of the deal."

"And I will, just soon as you take a few Propranolol pills to calm your 'heartrate'..."

"I don't _want_ any more fucking drugs, Bryan," Lei said harshly. "I'm _already_ addicted to all of that shit you force me to take day and night as it is and we **_both_** know it! Fuck, Bryan, why not give me some crack/cocaine to smoke or snort along with some crystal meth or even some MDMA tabs so we can fuck all night long?!""

Acting as though he hadn't heard a word Lei had said, Bryan removed the appropriate prescription and placed four of the blue Inderal pills into his hand, before he walked his way to the Chinese.

"I told you I _don't_ _want_ any more damned drugs, Bryan!" Lei repeated in the form of a loud yell. "I'm already 'tripping' as it is, after the massive amount of Morphine you injected me with... What, were you expecting me to pass-out on you _before_ we had the chance to fuck just because you have a guilty conscious?"

"I only do what I do to keep you from overloading or seizing again," Bryan said, before he held out the four blue Propranolol pills to Lei.

Lei turned his head and refused to take them.

"Look," Bryan began seriously. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way... The easy way being you swallow them with a glass of water, and the hard way being I shove them down your fucking throat while I keep my hand over your mouth and nose _until_ you swallow them. Also, there will be _no_ sex if you don't take them voluntary." He smirked down at Lei in an angry fashion.

"Fucking fine, Bryan," Lei said under his breath. "Give me the damned pills and I'll take them..."

Meanwhile, Jin's and Hwoarang's eyes were still rather fixated on the computer monitor in front of them...

"That son of a bitch," Hwoarang said, his left-eye narrowed to the max. "He's making Wulong take even _more_ drugs?! I _swear_..."

"I don't like it any more than you do, Hwoa, but we _can't_ forget that Fury's more than likely forcing Lei to take drugs he's giving him for his own good..."

"Yeah," Hwoarang frowned. "Just like a few members of my street gang thought that taking them was for _their_ 'own good'..."

"Open up," Bryan said to Lei, who finally abided. Once the pills were in his mouth, Fury tilted Lei's head up and forced him to take the Propranolol with a glass of water.

"And for your disobedience..." Bryan once again picked up the flogger and began to quite literally whip Lei in every possible location that he could.

Bryan finally stopped whipping Lei with the flogger, before getting on top of Lei fully, watching as the blood dripped down Lei's arms and wrists, all the way to his elbows until that blood began to heavily stain the white pillow Lei's head was resting upon.

 _I don't want to do this_ , Bryan thought, _even if it_ _ **is**_ _what Wulong wants. Fuck, he could have another_ _ **seizure**_ _or_ _ **blackout**_ _right fucking_ _ **now**_ _if he overexerts himself..._

Lei pulled harder at the barbed wire, causing his level of blood flow to increase.

"Please, Bryan," Lei begged him. "Take me..."

"I don't know," Bryan mumbled as he looked down at Lei. "I-I'm afraid you might overload or seize again..."

Lei rolled his caramel eyes and emitted a heavy sigh. "I'm fine, Bryan, especially after you pumped me full of so many drugs."

"Fine," Bryan agreed finally. He gathered a small bottle of lubricant from the adjacent nightstand, and then got back into bed, spreading Lei's legs on either side of him. Lei's wrists and arms were still wired to the bedframe, blood dripping down to his elbows and unto the mattress as before.

"Remember," Lei whispered softly. "Make me beg, make me bleed, make me cry..."

"I don't want to," Bryan replied in a voice that was barely audible. "I know I promised you I would, but... fuck, Wulong, I no longer gain any pleasure out of your pain, much less out of torturing you, and I'm about two seconds away from ripping the wire from your wrists..."

"No, don't," Lei said to him. "I-I like it... Now will you _please_ fuck me? Don't forget we have an audience, which was _your_ idea..." he murmured in a voice which could only be heard by Bryan. "And remember, you _promised_ to take me _raw_..."

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Again, you promised when we were at the sex shop..."

"Fucking fine," Bryan grunted, spreading either of Lei's legs all the further in order to better accommodate the width of his shins and knees, pulling Lei's hips up and further off of the mattress. Bryan didn't want to do this—he really, _really_ didn't—but if he didn't Lei would only make a fuss and allow Kazama and his whore to know that this entire... ordeal or whatever the _hell_ it was, had been a set up.

With these thoughts in mind, Bryan used his right-hand to align himself with Lei's entrance, while using his opposing hand to cover Lei's mouth. Lord knew the last thing they needed was an earth-shattering scream in the most expensive hotel in Dallas...

"Fuck," Bryan cursed. "I _don't_ want to do this..."

As Jin and Hwoarang continued to watch the previously-recorded footage, both of their brows furrowed when they heard and took a chance to process Fury's previous words.

"Just _do_ it," Lei said. " _Pretty girl_..."

Finally, _that_ was all it took.

With an angry growl, Bryan pushed his way into Lei's body with as much force as he could possibly muster. Lei would have let out a loud and _literal_ scream, as Bryan had thought, only Bryan still had the palm of his left-hand over Lei's mouth to prevent this action from taking place.

Jin and Hwoarang were fucking horrified.

"Fuck," Bryan groaned in _unwanted_ pleasure. "You're even tighter without lubrication than I remember..." He forced a sly smile while looking down at Lei. "As I always say, you're still such a great fuck...'

"Now," Bryan continued, sincerely, "I'll remove my hand from your mouth, but if and _only_ if you _don't_ scream. In fact, I don't want to hear so much as a single _whimper_ from you, got it?"

Lei nodded the best he could, before Bryan removed the palm of his hand from Lei's mouth. Afterwards, Bryan kissed him again, biting into his luscious lips all the harder while Lei bit back. They continued to kiss one another until Lei had cerise blood running down to the base of his chin. When Bryan finally pulled back, it was clear to see that Lei had bitten into Bryan's lips as well, as he too had blood trailing down his own chin.

Bryan then bit the side of Lei's neck, hard and unmercifully, drawing more blood still while Lei moaned in expected ecstasy.

Hwoarang blinked at the monitor. "Jin... I feel like we're watching a vampire porno Kurt Vonnegut style..."

Jin nodded in agreement, his mouth still agape. "I-I..." He had no idea _what_ to say. "I just... can't believe this... but what I _can't_ seem to understand or grasp onto is **why** Lei seems to be _relishing_ in this sick display of self-torment while Fury acts as though he's _forcing_ himself to comply with _Lei's_ demands..."

Hwoarang turned his head to the left for a brief moment, looking at Jin with an odd expression painted across his face. "Are you telling me that you believe _Wulong's_ actually _forcing_ **Fury** to _torture_ **_him...?_** "

Jin closed his eyes. "Y-Yes..."

"Bullshit," Hwoarang cursed, glaring at the man seated next to him. "I-I still remember the things Wulong... _told_ me about him... Fury's a fucking crazed, sadistic _sociopath_ who cares for _nothing_ and _no one_ but _himself_ , for no one's pleasure but _his own_."

"He must have a split-personality in that case, then," Jin said to Hwoarang as he eyed Fury and Lei on the large screen. "Because the way he was with Lei on the footage we saw earlier... hell, it's the difference between night and day."

Hwoarang gritted his teeth. "I still say that _Fury's_ the one forcing all of these _sick_ fantasies of his on _Wulong_ , and _not_ the other way around. Besides, Wulong's tripping on so many fucking _drugs_ right now that he probably doesn't even _realize_ what's **_happening!_** "

"Propranolol is a beta-blocker, Hwoarang," Jin said softly. "Which means Fury only gave it to him to keep his heartrate and blood-pressure down, not to get him 'high'..."

"Oh? And what about the opiates and the benzos?" Hwoarang sneered. "If Fury's been forcing Wulong to take _that_ shit every day for God only _knows_ how long since the last time we saw him, then the withdrawals could kill him _just_ as easily as the actual drugs...!"

"I really don't think that's Fury's intention, Hwoa..."

"Fuck that shit!" Hwoarang shouted at him. "I _know_ about this stuff— _you_ don't. I've _seen_ the way people literally _throw_ themselves at dealers and fuck them _just_ to get a fix. For all we know, Fury could be using the drugs as a leash, to make sure Wulong doesn't stray too far from him..."

"Then _why_ did Lei tell Fury he _didn't_ **want** any more drugs...?"

Hwoarang went silent.

But the computer did not.

"Oh God, Bryan," Lei moaned, pulling at the barbed wire to the point where his hands, wrists and arms were more red than tan. There was also blood flow still descending its way from his lips and neck, and while neither Jin nor Hwoarang could see from their current angle, they were pretty sure Lei was bleeding in _other_ ways, too...

As Bryan continued to take Lei with maximum force, he unconsciously began to think about Kazama and Hwoarang again, who would be viewing the footage of he and Wulong having sex together later. He knew Wulong still loved the filthy rich brat and his trashy street punk, which only made Bryan all the angrier. Sex was one thing, but love was another...

Bryan bit down onto the right-hand side of Lei's neck again in the same spot as before, savoring the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Tell me you love me _more_ than Kazama and Hwoarang," Bryan stated demandingly. " _Tell_ me."

"Why?"

Lei then received what was a _genuine_ backhand to the face, splitting Lei's already bleeding lower lip in the process.

"Tell me!" Bryan said again.

"You-You know the answer to that," Lei said between various gasps, pants, breathes and moans. "Fuck, Bryan, I... ah, I _married_ you...!"

"Then _why_ is it that I've _still_ caught you _getting yourself off_ to them before?"

Lei said nothing.

And then Bryan's hand was around his throat.

"Answer me, Wulong," Bryan said as he tightened his grip around Lei's throat until Lei could barely breathe.

"I-I don't know," Lei said through Bryan's death-grip.

Bryan leaned his body over Lei's fully, whispering into his ear, "If I catch you doing it again, you'll be married to your right-hand for the next month..."

Lei bit his bleeding lip again and nodded his compliance. "I-I'm sorry, Bryan! I'm, ah... _so_ fucking sorry...!"

"Well," Hwoarang said quietly as he continued to watch what he considered to be a _horrifyingly_ **sick** display. "At least we know Wulong still thinks of us..."

"Harder!" Lei begged his lover. "Please, harder!"

"No," was Bryan's simple reply, which surprised both Jin and Hwoarang to a degree. "I'm _not_ going to fuck you to death, Wulong, as much as you may _want_ me to. You're... you're not well... and I already _hate_ myself for _ever_ agreeing to play any part in this _ridiculous_ S&M game of yours to _begin_ with." He then used his hands to grip at the wire binding Lei's wrists to the bedframe, the wire cutting into Bryan's palms and making them bleed as he forcefully tore the barbed wire from the frame and then unwrapped it from around Lei's arms and wrists, which were bleeding heavily. Nevertheless, Fury took Lei's left-wrist into the grasp of his right-hand before he, on autopilot, licked the blood from it.

"You've changed so much," Lei whispered softly and with a slight but undetectable hint of disappointment.

"I know I promised you I'd... _do_ these things to you, but I _can't_ ," Bryan replied silently, running a bleeding hand back through Lei's bangs. "I just fucking _can't_. I'm sorry." He then kissed Lei, more slowly and lovingly than before. As Bryan did this, a single tear trailed its way down the left-hand side of Lei's face.

"Looks like you were right _again_ , Jin," Hwoarang whispered to him with a sense of ultimate sorrow. "This _was_ Wulong's idea... You-You were also right about Fury... it seems he really _does_ love Wulong..." He ran a hand back through his red-streaked ebony hair and emitted a loud sigh. "I just... I just still can't fucking believe this. Any of it. I mean, why would Wulong _ask_ Fury to torture him like that in the first place...?"

"I honestly don't know," Jin replied, a sad expression on his face. "When you ask someone who loves you to hurt you in such a way... hell, I'd lose _everything_ before I did something like _that_ to you..."

Meanwhile, Bryan had gone from fucking Lei brutally to softly, kissing Lei on the lips still more before trailing them down to the side of Lei's neck, licking the remaining portion of crimson blood from it. It seemed as though they had gone from 'fucking' to 'making love,' as Jin would say.

Lei wrapped his legs around Bryan's waist, and then, with all his might, impaled himself against the other man in order to _hopefully_ ensure all the more pain for himself. And it worked. Lei cried out, but more so out of pleasure than out of pain.

"Don't do that to yourself," Bryan stated, looking down and into Lei's darker eyes all the while. He had also ceased his thrusting momentums. "I _don't_ enjoy seeing you in pain anymore and you _know_ that, and now, after all of this, I realize I hate it even _more_... so I'm sorry if I encouraged you in any way today or if I gave you the wrong impression... A year ago, I would have split you in two _without_ hesitation, but things are _different_ now. _I'm_ different now..." He picked up one of Lei's arms, which was still bleeding profusely from the barbed wire that had earlier bound it to the bed. "I think I should get up and then bandage your arms now before you lose any more blood..."

Lei suddenly appeared very, _very_ angry. "Goddamnit, Bryan! You're telling me you'd rather _bandage my fucking wrists_ than finish _fucking me?!_ What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! I'm tired of your lovey-dovey bullshit, walking into a hotel room only to see a mixture of fucking red and white rose pedals covering the velvet bed with a bottle of Dom Pérignon Rosé on the nightstand! I'm _not_ your fucking _princess_ , Bryan! I'm your _husband_ , and that gives me _some_ leeway on what occurs between us!" He sneered up at Bryan. "In bed _or_ otherwise!"

"I'll just ignore your fussing for now, considering how high you must be," Bryan mumbled in response. "And fine. I'll finish 'fucking' you, but when we're done, I _am_ going to bandage your wrists and arms, and I **_mean_** it when I say I **_don't_** want you to ask me to _hurt_ you like this **_ever_** again."

Lei said nothing. He only continued to look up at Bryan with a look of sheer anger on his face.

Finally, Bryan began to move again, only it was slow and gentle as opposed to fast and rough.

Hwoarang blinked at the monitor again, unmoving. "Jin..." he began timidly. "It seems to me like _Wulong's_ the one who's lost his fucking mind, _not_ Fury..."

"Agreed," Jin said eventually. "It seems Fury's general personality rubbed off on Lei while Lei's did the same on Fury..."

"That's the same thing you said about us, Jin..."

Jin rolled his almond eyes. "Hwoarang," he said to him. "You wore an authentic _Dormeuil Vanquish_ suit along with a custom-made leather trench-coat to a high-end restaurant with me last week, before, a couple of days later on my Sunday off, I went out with _you_ to a trashy _Taco Bell_ in a pair of torn blue-jeans, a spiky belt and a black muscle shirt where we each had one bean burrito and two sets of Nacho Cheese Fries, when I don't even _like_ Mexican food."

Hwoarang averted the glance of his eyes away from Jin. "Fine," he muttered. "I guess I can see your point, but I _still_ don't see how another's influence could rub off on someone to _this_ extent," he said, pointing at the computer screen as he spoke. "That Wulong would start dressing like a freaking goth right out of _Queen of the Damned_ with silver hair descending all the way down to the elastic band holding it into place, not to mention the ear piercings and all of the jewelry... and that Fury would start wearing high-end clothes that resemble the sorts of stuff _you_ wear, only _flashier_ , breaking out into _tears_ every time Wulong gets a damned _papercut_."

"Well..." Jin began, having no idea how to phrase his upcoming words. "How does watching this video footage make you feel?"

"Like a priest."

"...what?"

"Like I can never have sex again."

Jin rolled his eyes again. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he said sharply. "What I meant is does it make you feel _jealous_ at all?"

"If you mean would I enjoy giving into Wulong's guilty, _50 Shades of Gray_ pleasures, only _worse_ , then no, it doesn't."

Jin's brow furrowed. "You've read that...?"

Hwoarang grunted. "No, I _watched_ it while you were at work one day, okay? You were working overtime and there was nothing else on that night, and the movie itself was cheesy and stupid." He grunted again. "And the two sequels that followed it were even _worse_."

Jin laughed ever so slightly. "You're hilariously cute, you know that?"

Another moan.

Jin and Hwoarang both redirected their glances away from each other, and back to the monitor.

Bryan and Lei were still having sex, only it had managed to do a complete 1-80 from brutal and sadistic to gentle and loving.

Bryan moved to claim Lei's mouth again, Lei's nails dragging down Bryan's back and breaking the skin the whole while as he moaned into the other man's mouth.

"Bryan, _please_ ," Lei begged him.

"No," Bryan said breathily. "I _won't_ hurt you anymore."

Lei used the back of one of his own bleeding, clenched and bloody fists to backhand _Fury_ across the face.

Bryan looked down upon Lei once more. "I'm still not doing it."

Bryan was backhanded yet again.

Again.

And again.

" ** _Do_** _something_ , goddamnit!" Lei shouted angrily and at the top of his lungs. " _Hit me_ _ **back!**_ **_Hurt_** me! Make me _suffer_ the way you did in the beginning! Like you did during our first time together when you bent me over that desk and—"

" ** _Stop_** it," Bryan stated, having once again covered Lei's mouth with the palm of his hand. "We made a _binding_ _promise_ to each other that we would **_never_** speak of that moment **_ever_** again for the rest of **_eternity_**." He shot Lei a defiant glare. "When I think about that... it makes me want to _die all over again_. It _should_ have been me that died, _not_ you, and the both of us as well as Kazama _know_ that. Then I'd be in hell where I belong while you would've had a happy, healthy and normal life... gotten married to a beautiful Chinese woman or even that silly teenage Lucky Chloe girl you were so smitten with, settled down and had a couple of kids to carry on your lineage. You used to care about your honor more than _anything_ else in the world, yet you _threw it all away_ for a **monster** like _me_. Now it's _too late_ for you to have the life you _should_ and _could_ have had, and now _your name_ will die with you just as _mine_ will die _with me_."

Lei said nothing, although his expressions had reverted from affronted, to sympathetic.

Bryan continued. "I-I try to imagine what it will be like for us one-hundred years from now, if one or both of us aren't dead by then... I look at the world as it is now and see nothing but sin, chaos and destruction... countries that blame one another for each other's problems, people looking for something or someone to hate just for the sheer _hell_ of hating, as I did with you... world leaders talking of world peace to keep society calm when they're already, in secret, at each other's throats and preparing to slit them for the worst... and it's _not_ Kazama's fault," he said with a heavy sigh. "It was _already_ hell one Earth _before_ Kazama Jin stepped up to the plate, before Mishima Kazuya and before Mishima Heihachi... In the past, before you and I even knew one another, I used to... used to wonder if this world _was_ hell. If I'd already died in a previous life and entered this world as punishment for my evil thoughts and doings, because I had 'bad blood' like my fucking bastard father." He ran a gentle hand down the side of Lei's face. "Then I met you, and realized _no one_ could be _that_ happy in hell..."

"Bryan," Lei whispered, another tear streaking down the side of his face. He had no words. Couldn't _find_ the 'right words.'

"And then when I died and Abel turned me into this... thing," Bryan continued, silently, "I wanted _everyone_ on Earth to know the same hell I knew and would _always_ know... I've... done bad things, Wulong... a _lot_ of bad things... things not even _you_ know about... things I wouldn't _dare_ tell you for fear that you might leave me. As I once said... I can only pray that I'm not already dead, spending an eternity in hell... I can only pray that God decides to wake me soon..."

This was when Jin and Hwoarang froze in place. _Bryan Fury_ was actually... actually _crying...?_

It was only a single tear, but it was _still_ a tear nevertheless. Lei wiped it away with the thumb of his left-hand and began to shed more tears of his own.

"God, Wulong," Bryan said following another small tear, "You don't know. You have _no idea_ just how _bad_ things really are out there, because unlike me, you _weren't_ built merely to kill and collect data. You haven't lived long enough like this _to_ know. Over the years... I've collected data on so many horrible things and on so many horrible people that I shudder at the thought of you finding them out for yourself," he said, pressing his forehead to Lei's as he continued to whisper. "For months I would do nothing but sit alone and in silence in a dark room with no company outside of myself, just lying awake at night while collecting all the data I could from computer systems all over the world. Fuck, Wulong, I even knew _all_ about the Arabian soldiers who were sent to kill Jin Kazama before Hwoarang got to him. I knew about Feng-Wei and what his plans were with the Forbidden Scrolls. I knew Toshin wanted you just as he wanted Jun, but that Kazama helped to destroy him before he had the chance to take you as he took her. Of course, I didn't give a flying fuck at the time since my memories had been shattered beyond repair, but still... there's a lot of bad things that came into play that _I_ could've _stopped_ , yet chose _not_ to, because I'm _evil_... because-because I _wanted_ them to happen... If I'd wanted to, I could have sent word out to Hwoarang and given him warning, but instead I just sat back and waited for him and Kazama both to die because I was envious of your relationship with them, when I didn't even know _why_. The only thing I _did_ know at the time was that you and I were connected somehow."

"But why, and how...?" Lei whispered, barely audible. "You didn't even recognize me..."

"I felt... drawn to you, somehow," Bryan whispered back. "When I got bored with collecting data, training, dealing drugs or even killing people, I'd stalk you from time to time in the way I stalked other competitors when I got bored, but you... You were _different_ somehow. I'd watch you when you weren't working, hanging out with Kazama, Hwoarang, Steve, Paul, Marshall, Nina, Xiaoyu, Eddy, Christie, and Wang, among others... You had _so_ many friends and acquaintances that it made me _sick_. I remember thinking to myself one evening, 'It would be so easy. So easy to kill him right now, in front of his little friends when he takes a bullet to the heart.' I tried repeatedly to look up information on myself prior to my death, not knowing if _Bryan Fury_ was even my _real_ _name_ at the time... turns out it was, and that I had no family, no friends... nothing, really... which is another reason Abel chose _me_ for his experimentations... It _wasn't_ merely because I had the body of an ideal solider or for my knowledge of weaponry and fighting skills... no, it was..."

"Was what?" Lei asked quietly.

Bryan sighed audibly. "Abel wanted someone who _wouldn't_ be missed..."

Lei cupped Bryan's face with either of his hands, which were still covered in blood due to the wire that had previously bound them. He said, "That's bullshit and you _know_ that."

"Yeah," Bryan said with a forced chuckle or two. "One person at my funeral... that says a _lot_ about someone."

"What I want to know is why you weren't able to obtain any information regarding your past as a Hong Kong International Police Force detective in the first place... you were even in the _papers_ and in the _news_ **multiple** times..."

"I don't know how he did it," Bryan began while Lei caressed the side of his face with a bloody hand. "But Abel managed to black all of that out. Huge chunks of my life, my childhood, my adolescence, what family and friends I ever _did_ have... all gone, as if it'd never been, as if _I'd_ never been. The harder I tried to remember, the worse the blackouts and headaches became, and when I initially looked up any and all information pertaining to you, your file was like a scrapbook in my head with a hundred missing photographs that had all been torn to pieces... I knew from the jump that something was up with that, but I kept telling myself that I had better things to do with my time than hunt down some stupid, idiotic cop who shined in the light and drank in the dark." He kissed Lei on the cheek and then sighed into his hair. "I knew enough about you, however, to realize you were happy but lonely... even _with_ the numerous amounts of friends you had... When no one was around or when you didn't have work to do, you would sit in front of your television set all day and all night long taking naps in between drinks. I ultimately figured you for a drunken, clumsy moron and nothing more, I must admit..."

"And I must admit I ultimately figured you for an evil, psychopathic sadist and nothing more," Lei whispered in response. "And I'm sorry for... for asking you to, you know... _do_ all of those sadistic things to me on this evening..."

"Speaking of which, I should go fetch you those bandages out of the medical kit now..."

"Wait," Lei said, gripping Bryan by the wrist. "Aren't you going to at least finish making love to me first...?"

"In case you haven't noticed, our previous conversation didn't do much for me sexually," Bryan muttered. "I think I'd rather get drunk and take an Oxy."

When Bryan began to pull back, Lei placed the palm of his right-hand on the back of Bryan's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. "I have a better idea," Lei said, kissing him once again. "Why don't you and I finish making love, and then we can dress ourselves up and go out to some ridiculously expensive and fancy bar where we'll get _so_ smashed that I nearly get us arrested for Public Intoxication again...?" He raised an eyebrow when he noted that Bryan seemed to be weighing his options. He sighed. "I-I really, _really_ **am** sorry, Bryan... and-and I'm beginning to worry about myself, too..."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I'm afraid that something's really, _really_ wrong with me..."

Bryan appeared worried. "Such as...?"

Lei averted the glance of his eyes. "I-I don't know for sure," he lied knowingly. "I think it may be all of the drugs... either that or I'm manic-depressive and never came to terms with it until now..."

Bryan chuckled. "I think it may be both..."

Lei chuckled likewise. "Just shut up and kiss me..."

Jin and Hwoarang just continued to... watch.

"Well," Hwoarang began between Bryan's and Lei's moans. "I guess you were right **_yet_** again, Jin... Fury's _not_ the monster you thought he was..."

"That was sad..." Jin mumbled quietly. "I actually felt... _sorry_ for him... He sounded as though he'd _never_ known love in his entire _life_ —before _and_ after death..."

"I think Dr. Abel's the _real_ 'monster at the end of this book'," Hwoarang said out of the corner of his mouth. "Taking innocent human beings and turning them into some sort of supernatural, half-man/half-human hybrids? Computers on two legs? Fuck, Jin... what with the 'upgrades' or whatever Wulong has only _several years_ after _Fury_ was resurrected, who knows _what_ that crazy scientist will be capable of doing to _someone else_ after _several_ **_more_** years go by...?"

"I know I should've told you this before, but when Lei was finally 'rebooted,' as Abel so nicely put it, he later told me it was a _miracle_ Lei had survived the experiment in the _first_ place..." Jin huffed and shook his head. "He'd tried performing the same experiment before on a number of cadavers, but they all died within days after they 'awoke,' so to speak... That's another reason why I chose to stay by Lei's side at every given moment I could..."

Hwoarang gritted his teeth. "You're telling me you _knew_ Abel was doing this sick shit _all along_ and yet you chose _not_ to tell me all of this fucking time...?"

Jin bowed his head. "Y-Yes, Hwoa... I did... but after everything that happened between the three of us, I had the experimentations Abel was still performing terminated and _shut down_. He seems to believe that Lei is an example of what the future will be like someday, that _living_ _people_ with literally _throw_ themselves at scientists such as him in order to have the same capabilities as Lei... or to have loved ones brought back from the dead, as I did..."

"Sorry," Hwoarang said, though not at all in an apologetic manner. "I was a little too distracted by all of the moaning blasting through the speakers."

Bryan and Lei were once again having sex, although _nothing_ like the way they were before when they had first come back to their hotel room. No. Now it was soft, slow and loving, and Jin and Hwoarang were seeing a side of Bryan Fury that they'd never known was there, just as they had with Lei Wulong...

"God, Bryan," Lei moaned into the other man's mouth. "You always make me feel _so_ good... I'd, ah... do anything, _be_ anything for you..."

"Then tell me," Bryan whispered before he moved to claim Lei's mouth in another passionate kiss of ardent desire. "Are you in any pain right now...?"

Lei closed his eyes and whispered, "A-A little bit..." He opened his eyes and gave Bryan a pleading expression. "But _not_ , ah... _not_ from the sex... it-it's my arms and wrists; I think the wire cut into me deeper than I'd thought..."

Bryan smirked down at him. "Yes. Yet _another_ wonderful idea from the mind of one Lei Wulong..."

Lei returned Bryan's smirk. "And I thought that-that... ah, that you weren't a 'vanilla' sort of guy...?"

"Well that's just great," Bryan said between thrusts, his hands fisting into the blood-stained pillow on either side of Lei's head. "I went from chocolate to vanilla and you went from strawberry to chocolate-chocolate chip."

Lei couldn't help but chuckle, forming a small smile as he did. "What the _hell_ did all of _that_ even _mean...?_ "

"Look it up," Bryan said simply, and then kissed Lei again, trying **_so_** hard not to bite into his lips any more than he already had, not to mention the bloody imprints on the side of Lei's neck from where Bryan had earlier bitten him, more than once.

Still, Lei's blood tasted as delicious as ever, as delicious as _possible_. Bryan _couldn't_ contain himself when he forcefully gripped onto one of Lei's bleeding wrists all over again and brought it to his mouth, his lips grazing the soft skin before his tongue flicked out, darting to lick the freshly flown crimson from it up in long, avid trails one after the other until little to no blood remained. Afterwards, Bryan did the same thing to Lei's opposing wrist, gripping him by the hand as he sucked the blood into his mouth that was still flowing from Lei's fresh wounds.

Lei could only moan the whole while.

"Cut me if you want," Lei whispered wantonly. Bryan frowned in reaction.

"No," Bryan replied, giving Lei's right-wrist a long, quick and final lick. He kissed Lei once more, who could taste his own blood on Bryan's tongue.

"You can do _anything_ you want to me, _with_ me," Lei whispered between kisses, licking at his bleeding lips before he met the other man in another slow and loving kiss.

"Don't say things like that," Bryan whispered back, into Lei's ear. "You're _not_ my whore, Wulong." He kissed Lei on the cheek while Lei's bleeding arms wrapped around him, latching onto him with a sense of desperation. "You're the love of my life," Bryan added softly.

"Damn," Hwoarang said, blinking. "I don't know about you, Jin, but all of this 'love' is suddenly turning my stomach..."

"I just still can't believe _any_ of this," Jin muttered as he continued to watch the loving and intimate displays of affection before him. "I hadn't expected their relationship to be _anything_ like this at _all_. They've both changed— **so** much—that's it's _barely_ believable, if _that_ much, even."

"And I don't know about you," Hwoarang began insistently. "But I've never seen a porno that started out as hardcore BDSM end _quite_ so gently..."

"We've never tried that, so I wouldn't know."

"...would you ever want to find out?"

Jin held back a groan. "I don't need 'toys' to make you come, Hwoarang. In my opinion, that's something that couples _only_ get into in order to heat things up, because their sex lives have _cooled down_. As far as I know, you and I thankfully aren't having any trouble in that department. Yet."

"Still, I wouldn't mind spanking you some time, Jin," Hwoarang said, and then laughed out loud.

"Hwoarang," Jin said in response. "If you ever, ever _try_ to spank me, even _once_ , then I will spank the hell out _you_."

Hwoarang quirked his left-eyebrow. "Sexy."

The two fighters returned to staring at the monitor.

Bryan and Lei were still at it, go figure, though Jin and Hwoarang realized it would thankfully be over within the next few minutes.

Bryan continued to take Lei, slowly but surely, kissing the side of Lei's neck as he felt him up, stroking the Chinese off with one hand while the other caressed his outer thigh and hip.

"Fuck," Bryan said between movements. "I'm about to come."

"Do it," Lei whispered back, whimpering when Bryan bit down into the side of his neck again, though not as hard as he had before.

"Fuck," Bryan repeated, speeding up to a degree as he felt himself nearing the absolute edge of pleasure, Lei's legs wrapped around his muscular waist and his arms around his pale body, scratching his nails deep into the flesh of Bryan's shoulder blades. Bryan sat back further on his knees and grasped onto either of Lei's hips, his own nails piercing into the darker skin as he pulled Lei's lower half up and off the mattress, thrusting into him the whole while.

"Wulong," Bryan moaned, barely able to breathe due to the way Lei's legs had tightly wrapped around his waist. He didn't care about that factor, however.

Lei bit his lip and shuddered in pleasure, waiting for his lover to come. Wanting him to. Wanting him to fill him up with everything he had until there was _nothing_ left.

"Bryan," Lei said with a gasp, hands fisting into the soft, blood-stained covers at his sides, tearing and ripping at them. By now, the fact that Jin and Hwoarang would be watching him and Bryan later that evening had _completely_ evaded his mind altogether. It was as though the world outside no longer mattered, as though Lei's entire life had been abridged to this room, to _this_ moment.

Finally, Bryan could take no more. He shouted, " _Wulong!_ " while sheathing himself as deep and hard inside of Lei's wonderful body as he could, coming deep inside of him while Lei moaned loudly in explicable ecstasy.

Fury thrusted through the reverberations of pleasure, impaling Lei's hips against the fronts of his thighs while he continued to hold Lei's entire lower half up and off of the bed. Lei cried out Bryan's name still more from the sensation that was Bryan's come filling him on the inside, his legs wrapping all the more firmly around Bryan's waist while his back arched and his head flailed back. Bryan eventually slowed down with his movements, collapsing unto Lei's chest while they both heaved heavily for breath. Lei wrapped his bloody arms around Bryan, hugging him tightly against his likewise cold body...

"Don't you ever leave me," Bryan murmured softly into the crook of Lei's neck. "Not in life, not in death..."

"Never," Lei murmured back, both of his arms still wrapped tightly around the other man.

Afterwards, Bryan raised himself back up slightly and began to kiss the side of Lei's neck, down to his collarbone, his chest, his stomach, his torso, and then finally...

" _Whoa_ ," Hwoarang said silently, his left-eye widened out of shock. "I _never_ , **_ever_** would've expected Fury would go down on a guy..."

"I don't think he'd do it for anyone but Lei, though..." Jin replied to him.

"Damn, this is **_emo_** ," Hwoarang continued, silent still. "Though I guess being _with_ Wulong sort of brings that out in a person... I just don't have any fucking clue as to _why_."

Jin blinked at the monitor. "You're right," he agreed without so much as glancing at the other man. "I would've _initially_ thought that sleeping with him would be fun and upbeat the way he is, but instead it was just... yes, 'emo,' as you so nicely put it..."

Hwoarang turned his head to the left. "What do you mean by _'initially'_ thought?" he asked Jin. "You mean you thought about it _before...?_ "

Jin grunted and rolled his darker eyes. "As though _you_ didn't think about it, too. In fact, you _told_ Lei you'd thought about sleeping with him before, that he'd had 'no _idea_ how much you'd wanted him'."

"Damn, Jin. How many times have you _watched_ that video of me and Wulong...?"

"I lost count."

"Perv."

"Smartass."

"Better a smartass than a dumbass."

"Point."

They looked back at the screen.

Bryan was still going down on Lei, who looked like he was about to come at any given second.

"Oh God, Bryan," Lei moaned, loudly. "Y-You're getting better..."

"I'll _never_ be as good as you, though," Bryan said, and then took Lei's length back into his mouth before he gripped it, running his tongue all along it from base to tip.

"Probably not," Lei said in agreement, with a smile.

Bryan wanted to come back with something clever and witty, but instead he remained silent and only continued to suck Lei off. The palms of Bryan's hands ran all along Lei's lower body as he did so, running down to his knees before Bryan forcefully spread Lei's legs all the further on either side of him.

"Bryan..." Lei continued to moan, fighting to keep his hands right where they were so he wouldn't just instead place them on the back of Bryan's head, hence causing him to gag, in spite of the way Bryan didn't do the same for him. He still fucked Lei's mouth from time to time, though not at all in the way he once had in the past.

Finally, Lei could take no more... crying out, " _Bryan, oh... Bryan...!_ " as he came into the other man's mouth.

Bryan held Lei down by the thighs to help restrain Lei from thrusting up too far into his mouth, swallowing every last drop of Lei's hot release until there was no more. Afterwards, he sat back on his knees, looking down at Lei's heaving form while he smiled darkly and wiped his mouth with the back of his right-hand.

"Like I said," Bryan began, that certain, dark smile still present on his face. "You're still such a great fuck... you always _will_ be."

"Thank you," Lei replied silently, as though he had been given a compliment, when he was really trying to thank Fury for having gone down on him again. It _definitely_ wasn't something Bryan did very often...

Bryan stood from the large, king-sized bed, walking his way across the room close to the balcony's entrance, wherein he had placed another of his black gym bags. He unzipped it, removing some gauze, cotton, medical tape and rubbing alcohol from its confines, before he turned around and walked his way back to the bed.

"Now," Bryan said to Lei. "Your arms..."

Lei nodded and sat up on the edge of the bed. Bryan opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and allowed it to soak its way into the cotton, taking Lei's right-hand into his own before turning his arm over and applying the cotton and alcohol onto the many cuts that ran up all the way from Lei's lower wrists to his elbows.

Lei flinched, gritting his teeth ever so slightly. "Ouch..."

"You'll be okay," Bryan stated, wiping the blood away as he ran the cotton up and down both sides of Lei's lower arm until it was no more. "Like I said, though... I _don't_ want you to _ever_ ask me to do _anything_ like this to you **_ever_** again... I-I **_didn't_** enjoy it..."

"Not even a little...?"

"No." Bryan shook his head. "Not even a little..."

"You still seem to enjoy the taste of my blood quite a bit..."

Bryan huffed. "Yes, and I feel guilty about it, okay? But what I love and what I enjoy can be two entirely different things."

Lei tilted his head ever so slightly as he pondered Bryan's words, watching as Bryan now took his left-arm and proceeded to cleanse it with rubbing alcohol just as he had done with Lei's right-arm.

"If you were still human this could have _killed_ you," Bryan said under his breath, sounding angered, but not knowing if he was more angered with _Lei_ for propositioning him to do such horribly stupid things to his body in the first place, or at _himself_ for having gone along with it.

Lei shook his head and emitted a small exhalation. "I wonder how our... 'audience'... will enjoy this..." he murmured so quietly that only Bryan would be able to hear him.

"They'll probably think we're both fucking crazy," Bryan murmured back. "Either that or they'll get off to it."

"Ouch..." Lei flinched again. Bryan then kissed the particular spot on Lei's left-arm wherein one of the deeper cuts had been made, the one which had previously caused him to flinch when Bryan had applied the alcohol to it.

"God, Wulong," Bryan said when he had washed all of the blood away. "Your arms looking fucking _horrible_. We have _enough_ scars without having to worry about more, and yet you _want_ me to use my enhanced strength against you to **give** you _more...?_ "

"I-I'm sorry, Bryan..." Wulong whispered, sighing again when he realized Bryan was absolutely correct. "I... I _shouldn't_ ask you to do evil things to me that you _don't_ want to do to me, because that only makes _me_ even **_more_** evil... but my head's just so completely _fucked_ now, like my brain has been _completely_ rewired without me even knowing how it _got_ this way. I-I enjoy it when you cause me physical pain, but I _don't_ enjoy causing _you_ the mental or emotional pain that comes along _with_ it... so I won't ask you to hurt me again..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Bryan replied in a quiet tone, and then began wrapping Lei's right-arm up with the white, medical gauze. "Tell me, though... are you in any pain right now apart from the all of the cuts on your arms...?"

"You mean like the headaches...?"

Bryan nodded.

Lei shook his head slightly. "No," he replied with a small smile. "The drugs took care of that for me, I think, as well the sex... When we make love, I don't hear all of the other stuff so much. When we do, it's like I'm _finally_ able to block all of that out, to focus on you and _only_ you alone..."

Bryan looked into Lei's caramel eyes, which seemed larger than usual. "Your pupils are pin-point, so you're _definitely_ feeling something, and I'm sorry for that, too... I _never_ wanted this to happen to you, as you very well know, but as I said before I'll take you any way I can get you... so between being medicated or _dead_ , in your case, yes, I'm going with the former..." He continued to wrap Lei's arms with the gauze. "If you _can_ find a way to eventually control your mental abilities, though, I swear I **_am_** going to get you off of all of the shit I've been making you take by gradually winging you off of it until you don't need it anymore..."

"Speaking of things I don't need," Lei said as Bryan began to tape the gauze to his arms. "Are we still going out after this to have a few drinks...?"

Bryan smirked at him. "Yeah," he said, "but _I'm_ the only one who will be ordering drinks. You'll be sticking with water."

"Why?" Lei whined.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wulong," Bryan remarked angrily. "I gave you a fucking Morphine shot along with some Ativan. Mixing alcohol with it—especially the kind _you_ like to drink—would depress your central nervous system to the point where you would have difficulty breathing. The one time you tried that by going behind my back and down to our hotel's bar, I stayed up _all fucking night_ literally _counting_ your breaths because you were breathing so slowly. You could also begin to hallucinate, cause damage to your kidneys, vomit your guts out, or even lapse into a _coma_."

Lei looked away. "I... suppose you're right... and although I do think it _would_ take more of all of that stuff than the usual to knock out or fuck up a hybrid like me to that extent, it's not worth the risk."

"Finally," Bryan said with a faked gasp of startle. "He makes some _sense!_ "

"Oh shut up," Lei whispered with a smile, just as Bryan had finished taping the remaining portion of the bandages onto Lei's left-arm. Then, he leaned forwards on the bed and kissed the kneeling man on the lips a single time, only to pull back before Bryan pulled him into another kiss which lasted slightly longer than the previous one.

Lei stood up. "Let's go shower," he said suggestively. "Afterwards, we can go out and have a night on the town, and I _promise_ you I won't try to sneak a drink behind your back again..."

"You had better mean that," Bryan replied, heading into the large bathroom while Lei followed close behind. "I also want you to remember that you **_are_** to tell me _if_ _ **and**_ _when_ you get the headaches or migraines again, **_or_** if you feel overwhelmed by all of the information and data you're unintentionally taking in or accidentally sending. If there's even a **_remote_** chance you think you might overload or seize, you're _going_ to tell me _immediately_ — ** _no_** _questions_ _asked_."

"Al-Alright," Lei agreed quietly.

Hwoarang turned his head to the left, eyeing Jin. "Did you put a camera in their bathroom, too...?"

Jin nodded. "Yes," he said, "I did. But I honestly think we've seen _enough_ , Hwoa..." He let out a sudden gasp when he felt Hwoarang grasp between his legs with one hand, squeezing him through the dark material of his boxer shorts.

Hwoarang smirked at him. "That is what I thought," he said, feeling the way Jin had hardened up to a slight but notable degree. "That stuff _actually_ got you off...!"

Jin removed Hwoarang's hand from between his legs, as difficult as this was to do. He rolled his darker eyes. "Like _you_ didn't get hard watching some of it, too."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have tried to lie about it like you would have."

"Whatever." Jin huffed and stood. "I'm going to get packing now, and I suggest you unglue your remaining eye from the computer screen long enough to do the same." He walked across the room, back to the closet where he proceeded to remove his luggage.

Hwoarang was about to stand as well, but first, he decided to check out whatever it was Wulong and Fury were up to in the shower. He moved the mouse, clicking on the appropriate window and changing the current footage from the bedroom's, to the bathroom's. Surprisingly, there wasn't really anything sexual going on. It appeared Fury was merely washing Lei's hair for him.

Hwoarang stood from his chair, before walking his way closer to Jin, who had begun to pack.

"Jin..." Hwoarang began as he watched Jin remove a suit from the closet, which Jin then placed on the bed. "Do you... well, think that us flying halfway across the world today to see Wulong is really such a great idea...?"

"No," Jin replied with a deep sigh. "I don't."

"Then why are we doing it...?"

"I need to see Lei," Jin stated, pulling up the black slacks to one of his more expensive and custom-made suits. "I need to talk to him and explain to him what it is that's occurring in the shadows, so he realizes just **how** _dangerous_ things out there really **are** for him."

"You don't think he already knows all of that...?"

"Look, Hwoarang," Jin said, walking over to the dresser wherein he pulled out a drawer and removed a high-end leather belt. "I need to make sure he's okay... what with the 'seizures' and 'blackouts' and 'overloads' and such... and I don't know about you, but I have a feeling Lei's **_not_** letting Fury know how **_serious_** the situation really **_is_**... There's something... something about Lei's _eyes_ that give away _everything_ , as I've learned over the years. He's hiding something, and whatever it is, it's _not_ good." He buckled his belt into place. "And if his health really _is_ in rapid decline, and he needs 'upgrades,' as Abel put it, in order to stay alive, then I _will_ force him to come back to Japan with me in order to make sure he gets what he needs..."

Hwoarang watched as Jin began to put on a white dress shirt and button it top to bottom. "Uh, I don't think Wulong would be very into that idea, Jin..."

"Nor do I, but as I said, I _will_ force him if I _have_ to."

"How are you gonna do that?" Hwoarang asked him. "Though I know we came close, you haven't had an actual, full-fledged fight with him since his 'reanimation' or whatever. I don't want you calling on that damned _devil_ in your soul for 'help' again. That _always_ leads to trouble, and the _more_ you call on it, the _longer_ it stays **with** you..."

"I know that," Jin replied silently while he continued to dress himself. "But between _that_ and _Lei's life_ , what would _you_ do...?"

"Fine," Hwoarang huffed out. "I guess I'd do the same, but what I'm trying to tell you is that this doesn't sound like this is gonna be 'pretty'. What are you going to do if he refuses? Blow up the fucking hotel or the entire city of Dallas...?"

"Of course not," Jin said, looking in the dresser's large, rounded mirror as he put on a dark, red tie, facing Hwoarang's troubled glance through the mirror's reflection. "I... suppose I'd have to drug him..."

"And what about Fury?"

"If he really loves Lei as much as I _think_ that he does," Jin said in response. "Then I believe he'd actually be _with_ me on this one. Once I get Lei on the jet, I'd allow Fury to ride back with us so long as he _didn't_ plan on causing any trouble."

"Oh?" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at him. "And considering how _fond_ of us Fury _obviously_ is, just _how_ do you think he'd react to our presence there in the _first_ place?"

"He's not going to know," Jin answered, finishing off the knot in his tie. "Before I passed out this morning after you had, I discovered that Fury has a **_huge_** cocaine deal taking place within the next 24 hours, the one he's in Dallas to begin with for, and Lei's supposedly going to be staying at the Ritz-Carlton during the duration of said deal."

"Oh," Hwoarang said simply. "Well... in that case, Wulong's _still_ going to be in for one hell of a shock when he sees us at his doorstep..."

"Yes," Jin agreed gravely.

"Do you... think he'll be happy to see us...?" Hwoarang asked softly.

"I-I don't know," Jin replied as he turned around, away from the black dresser's mirror. "We have to keep in mind that's it been over half a year since he's seen either of us, and that things have managed to change within that time span quite a bit, for _all_ of us. And after everything I... did to him... and after what I so cruelly forced you and he to do with me... I wouldn't be one bit surprised if the first thing he did upon seeing me was pull out a gun and put it point-blank to my forehead..."

Hwoarang sighed, deeply. He knew how horrible and equally uncomfortable Jin felt about the current subject, and even though Hwoarang didn't know for sure, he was almost positive that Jin thought about it at _least_ once every damned day. Jin just wouldn't talk about it, though the subject of Lei Wulong had become that way between Jin in Hwoarang in general, it would seem...

They had both thought of him, but dared not speak of him.

"You should get dressed," Jin said out of nowhere, though Hwoarang had figured Jin simply wanted to change the subject. "What are you going to wear?"

Hwoarang shrugged. "I guess I haven't thought about it, but I _do_ wanna make sure I look good, so..." He walked over to the closet to the specific portion where his clothing was located, looking through the rack at one item of clothing after the other. "I don't know, what do you think I should wear? I mean, you know, a suit, jeans, a vest, a t-shirt, a leather coat or a regular one or a jacket..."

Jin smirked at him. "What you _really_ mean is what do you think _Lei_ would think you look good in, am I correct...?"

"...yeah," Hwoarang muttered eventually. "I guess. In the past when we still didn't like each other, he told me I dressed like 'a trashy street punk on junk'... so maybe I _should_ wear some of the stuff you bought for me instead..."

Jin rolled his almond eyes. "I really don't think it matters, Hwoarang. I think you look good in pretty much _anything_ you wear, as you know, but, well, _why_ **would** you care so much about what **_Lei_** thinks anyway?"

Hwoarang found himself at a sudden loss for words. "I-I, maybe, because, well," he stammered, stumbling over his words. "I don't know, I just _care_ , alright?"

"Give me a break," Jin said, sitting on the end of the king-sized bed as he tied his shoelaces. "You just want Lei to find you attractive. If you really want to know what he's attracted to, take a look at Fury."

"Well," Hwoarang muttered out of the corner of his mouth. "I guess I _do_ have some clothes that look kinda look like his..."

"I'd rather _not_ be seen in public with a _vampire_ ," Jin said under his breath. "Besides, Lei loves you for _you_ , so he'd _probably_ prefer if it if you just wore something a little _more_ you..."

Hwoarang blinked. "Point," he said, and then took a pair of his trendier jeans out of the closet, complete with belted straps. "What about my hair, though? Should I slick it back or wear it down and parted down the middle? A little to the side, maybe?"

Jin grunted. This was getting annoying. "Just wear it down and parted down the middle. We don't have time for you to spend an hour in the bathroom getting every strand of hair gelled back just right to your standards."

Hwoarang frowned, walking over to the dresser before he picked up the hair gel. "In that case, I'm gellin' it. I want to make sure I look as hot as possible," he stated, walking into the bathroom.

Jin frowned likewise. "You act as though Lei's never met you before." He continued to frown. "And we're **_not_** going to see Lei to 'seduce' him. I want you to understand just _how_ **serious** I **_am_** about that, Hwoarang. I _mean_ it. _Don't_ so much as **_touch_** him. Like I said, this is _serious_ business we're dealing with here."

"This _still_ isn't some typical 'business meeting' of yours we're going to, Jin," Hwoarang said with a glint of anger. "And I wasn't _planning_ on trying to 'seduce' Wulong."

"Then why do you have to look like a fucking rock star to see him?"

"God, Jin," Hwoarang said while coming his hair back. "Jealous much?"

Jin sighed finally, dragging a hand back through his coarse, ebony strands of hair. "I guess _this_ is what Lei meant when he said he would destroy our relationship by getting involved with us..." His voice softened to a degree. "Everything in our relationship has always been so much about competition, and had Lei chose to stay with us, I imagine you and I would have been competing for Lei's affection until all three of us went _completely_ crazy..."

"I..." Hwoarang didn't know what to say, as he knew Jin was right. "Well... that didn't happen. Like you said, he chose Fury, and had I had to make a choice, it-it would've been _you_..."

Jin smiled, walking up to Hwoarang from behind before he wrapped his arms around the Korean, who was still intent on fixing his hair. "I would have chosen you, too," he whispered.

"Hey, hands off, Jin," Hwoarang said with a chuckle. "I've gotta get the red streaked back in my hair _just_ right."

Jin pulled back and then turned, picking up his suitcase from the floor and placing it on the bed before he packed some of his previously-folded clothing into it. "After we finish packing, I'm going to call and have a limousine come around out front and pick us up."

"Alright," Hwoarang replied, running the small comb back through his hair.

Jin and Hwoarang finished packing their things, and once Hwoarang had _finally_ been satisfied with his appearance, the two made their way out to the limo, and headed off to the Narita Airport...

0.0.0

"God, Bryan," Lei said loudly, trying to make it so that his voice overlapped the loud music in the background. "Dallas has more gay bars than I've _ever_ seen in one city and yet you chose _this_ place!"

"That's because they only let in **_the_** hottest people based on dress and appearance, and I wanted to show you off in an environment that was worthy of it," Bryan said with a dark grin.

Lei smiled at Bryan, seated across from him in the small booth as the lights flashed and the music blared. "Well, what about you?" he replied, making a gesture toward the bar with his right-hand. "That bartender was all over you!"

"Yeah," Bryan said, casting a glance to his left where a tall, five-foot eleven female bartender with mid-length black hair and a generally dark appearance was chatting with one of her girlfriends. "Her name's Callie. She slipped me her phone number and 'get off' time. You have to admit she's pretty fucking hot."

Lei suddenly appeared annoyed. "Well," he said, looking at her with a slight sense of aggravation. "I think she could at _least_ brush her hair and keep her shirt pulled down..."

Bryan kicked him under the table. "That was rude."

Lei kicked back. "Like you care."

"Hey, stop it," Bryan said suddenly after Lei had once again kicked him in the shin. "She's coming over here."

Callie walked up to the booth Bryan and Lei were currently seated in. Bryan smiled a genuine smile at her, while Lei smiled a smile which was forced.

"What are you drinking?" she asked Bryan.

"Vodka, straight," he replied, before she turned to Lei.

"I'll have—"

" _He'll_ have anything that's nonalcoholic," Bryan stated, cutting Lei off midsentence.

"Trying to quit?" she asked Lei, whose smile quickly reverted into a frown.

"Don't you think that's a rather _personal_ question to be asking one of your customers...?" Lei inquired with a huff, frowning all the more.

Bryan nearly laughed out loud at the expressional appearance on Lei's face. "He's not trying to quit, trust me—but he's already _had_ enough today, if you know what I mean."

"So are you two just hitting the town tonight?"

Bryan nodded. "Pretty much."

"I've never seen you here before," she said, looking down and into Bryan's icy eyes. "I mean, had you been here before, I'm _sure_ I would have noticed..."

"I'm in town on business _and_ pleasure," Bryan said in response, before she touched his shoulder.

Lei's teeth gritted.

"Oh?" she said, smiling. "Where are you from originally?"

"Not sure," Bryan replied in all honesty. "Doesn't matter, though. I'm here now."

She smiled still more. "Yes, you are," she said, touching Bryan on the shoulder once again. "I'm here now, too..."

Lei finally snapped. "Could you _please_ stop hitting on my _husband...?_ "

Whoa.

Callie turned to the left ever so slightly, now looking down at Lei. "W-What...?"

"You heard me." Lei smirked at her. "Didn't you notice the _ring_ on his finger, or is it that you just _didn't_ care?"

"I'll..." she said, struggling to find the right words. "I'll be back with your vodka..."

She turned on her literal heal and walked away, back to the bar, which was located on the opposing side of the club.

Bryan began to chuckle while shaking his head in unison. "Well," he said, "that was certainly amusing..."

Lei kicked Bryan under the table all over again, harder than he had before. "That wasn't funny, Bryan. You were _intentionally_ flirting with that woman just to tick me off."

"Incorrect," Bryan said simply. "I _was_ flirting with that woman, but _not_ **_only_** to tick you off."

Lei furrowed his brow. "Then why...?"

"Uh, duh," Bryan continued, grinning, "She's hot." He stared back into Lei's affronted expression. "Don't worry, Wulong. I'd never stray from you... Not far, anyway."

Lei was about to reply, when he felt a sudden, sharp and _extreme_ pain invading the inside of his head... He grasped at his head with either of his hands, crying out in a mixture of anguish and despair as he continued to grit his teeth to the point where one might have thought they'd crack.

"Wulong!" Bryan exclaimed. "Is it happening is again...? _Is it?!_ "

"I-I don't know," Lei whispered through the pain.

Bryan stood, ready to sit down on the booth's opposing side and next to Lei, but before he had the chance to, something rather... entrancing happened...

All of the lights in the building as well as the music went _off_.

People began to either scream or even laugh, depending on how much they'd had to drink, among other things.

Bryan looked at Lei through the darkness, having no problem seeing whatsoever, courtesy of his enhanced vision. He sat down next to Lei, placing his hands over Lei's, which were still grasping at his head in unadulterated pain and even _agony_.

"Wulong!" Bryan shouted again. "Get a hold of yourself! Remember, you _have_ to _control_ it!"

"I-I don't t-think I c-can," Lei said through his teeth.

"Fuck." Bryan shook him by the shoulders. " _Stop it!_ " he yelled, worried that Lei would seize again, or worse... " ** _Please_** **...** "

Suddenly, the lights flashed back on, and the music picked up where it had left off...

The various onlookers were all either talking about whatever the hell it was that had just occurred, or at the very least wondering about it.

"Wulong!" Bryan repeated, shaking Lei's form all the more forcefully. Fuck, he didn't know _what_ was happening to Lei. A seizure, an overload, an involuntary shut-down that could last for days... all of the above, maybe even...

Lei held his breath. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't respond, react... There was nothing—nothing but the pain. _Please,_ _ **stop**_ _it!_ Lei thought to himself once he was able **_to_** think again. _No more, no more!_

"Wulong, _look_ at me!" Bryan said loudly, once he had noticed Lei's eyes had rolled back into his head. " _Please_ don't seize again!"

After a few more moments of rapid and numerous shakes along with a number of sharp convulsions all rolled up into one, Lei suddenly snapped back to reality. His teeth unclenched, and he noticed Bryan had suddenly gone from sitting across from him to sitting next to him, holding him in his arms...

"Oh, God," Lei whispered as Bryan continued to hold him. "It-It happened _again_ , didn't it...?" he asked, unable to recall anything from the last two or three minutes.

Bryan pulled back to a small degree, though he didn't release Lei from his arms. He continued to hold him, pressing his forehead against Lei's. "Yeah," he said quietly. "It did..."

"I-I'm okay," Lei murmured, gathering his wits together. "I'm okay..."

"No, you're not," Bryan murmured back, cupping Lei's face with both hands as he stared down and into the other man's larger eyes. "Otherwise that never would have happened to you in the first place..."

"I'm sorry, Bryan," Lei continued to murmur. "I-I didn't mean to give you another scare like that..." He leaned into Bryan's touch, and then forwards, feeling as Bryan's lips grazed against his own.

"Um..."

Bryan turned around slightly, while Lei merely looked up.

"I have your vodka," Callie said silently, placing the glass on the table. "Well... that was really weird, wasn't it?"

"What was really weird?" Lei asked her, smirking.

"She means the power outage, Wulong, _not_ **us**..." Bryan stated with a sigh and a roll of the eyes.

"Oh," Lei said simply, averting the glance of his own eyes.

"Did either of you get that freaky message on your cell-phones?" she asked them.

Bryan furrowed his brow, and then removed his cellular phone from the right-hand side pocket of his jeans. He soon saw that he had, indeed, received a 'freaky message' of the sorts on his phone.

In all caps, the text message read, "PLEASE, STOP IT!"

"Yes," Bryan replied finally. "I did get it."

"Yeah," Callie said, nodding. "So far, it seems like everyone _here_ received that message during the power outage or whatever it was we just had. Scary, huh?"

"I've seen scarier," Bryan said, before he grasped onto the base of his glass of vodka and quickly knocked it all back as if it were a shot _rather_ than a glass. "Could you bring me a couple more of these, Cal?"

She smiled brightly. "Hey! That's what all of my friends call me!"

"That's nice," Lei said, relatively on the rude side. "Bryan, can I _please_ have something to drink, too...? You weren't the only one who was 'freaked' by what just happened..."

Bryan grunted and said, "Fine. Bring him _one shot_ of whiskey."

"So your name's Bryan?" she said, while Bryan nodded. "That's a nice name."

"My name's Wulong," Lei said, remaining rude. "There. Now we're all acquainted. You can go get our drinks now."

She frowned down at Lei and then turned around. "Your name's weird..." she whispered, inaudibly. Well... inaudibly to everyone else _with_ the exception of Bryan and Lei, who both had enhanced hearing.

"I'm _Chinese!_ " Lei shouted as her back receded. Callie wondered why Lei had felt it necessary to scream out such a thing to her when it was obvious he was of Asian origin, but either way, she really didn't care. 'Wulong' was a _bitch_ , in _more_ ways than _one_ from what she could tell...

" _Calm down_ , Wulong," Bryan said in a demanding tone of voice. "I-I don't want you to potentially seize or start overloading again..."

"I'll be fine..." Lei whispered, sounding more unsure of himself than he had meant to.

Stressed, Bryan removed a pack of non-mentholated cigarettes from the pocket of his black, leather coat. He took a single cigarette from the pack and put the filter in his mouth, lighting it with an authentic, golden Zippo-brand lighter. He then took a rather large initial puff, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Lei placed his hand over the pack of cigarettes, before Bryan placed his hand over Lei's.

"I don't like it when you smoke," Bryan said to Lei, who frowned in reaction.

"Hypocrite," Lei said, frowning all the while. "You smoke so why do you care if I do...?"

"Because you'd never even so much as _tried_ a cigarette until you and me got together," Bryan said, keeping his hand over Lei's so that Lei would be unable to take a cigarette from the pack. "In fact, you used to _hate_ cigarette smoke."

Lei huffed. "It's not like I'm going to get lung cancer and die from it now," he said, huffing once again.

"Still..."

"Still what...?"

"I'd like to remember you as who you once were, not only as what you are now..."

Lei forced an expression of bedazzlement. "Are you telling me you found me _more attractive_ when I was _human...?_ "

"Your fragility was exactly what made you so appealing to me in the beginning," Bryan confessed, taking another hit from the cigarette in his right-hand. "But no, that doesn't necessarily mean I found you more attractive then than I do now. I just don't want you to forget your human side, as I did... that's all."

Lei stared into Bryan's focused eyes, still seated next to him in the small booth as Bryan had yet to move from his side since the seizure. "I sometimes think you're more human now than you were _before_ your death..." Lei whispered softly.

Callie walked her way to them once again, setting down the two glasses of vodka in front of Bryan before she sat the small shot of whiskey down in front of Lei. She had noted that Bryan had wrapped his left-arm around Lei, who had his face buried in the crook of Bryan's neck. Even though Lei had been extremely rude to her so far, she couldn't deny that they made a rather cute couple.

"It doesn't seem like so long ago that you were embarrassed by public displays of affection," Bryan whispered into Lei's hair, holding him all the more tightly.

"Well," Lei whispered against Bryan's tattooed neck. "I don't care anymore... let people think what they will..."

Callie walked away without saying anything to Bryan or Lei this time around, as she didn't want to disturb them.

Bryan placed his cigarette in the astray, before he took the crystal glass into hand and began to knock all of its contents back as he had before. Meanwhile, Lei picked up his shot glass with his left-hand, tilting his head back as he downed it all in one swallow.

"I wonder what Jin and Hwoarang are doing right now..." Lei said out of nowhere, which caused Bryan to frown in reaction.

"Why in the hell would you be thinking of _them_ right now?" Bryan asked, grunting.

Lei exhaled as he sat up, though Bryan's arm remained around him as it was. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because we had _sex on camera_ for them before we came here...?"

"Yeah," Bryan said with a dark chuckle. "I bet they're getting a big kick out of it right about now..."

"I'd try to tap into Jin's webcam again and let you know, only Abel or one of his other subordinates realized that it was being tapped and hence rerouted the IP," Lei replied sincerely. "I do, however, know that their flight to JFK is leaving fairly soon... they'll be here by tomorrow night, probably around midnight or a little later..."

"At which time I'll be taking care of my cocaine deal downtown," Bryan stated, taking another large drag from his cigarette. "You, however, will be at the hotel waiting for _them_..."

Lei thought about something Bryan had earlier said to him. "You weren't _serious_ about wanting me to sleep with them, were you...?"

"I never said that I 'wanted' you to," Bryan said under his breath. "I only said I'd _let_ you if that was what _you_ **really** wanted."

"Well, it's _not_ ," Lei said, slightly angered for the fact that Bryan would say such a thing to him in the _first_ place. "I-I don't want to be with anyone in that way but you..."

"Oh?" Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Then why did I catch you getting yourself off in the shower to them less than two weeks ago...?"

"I'm tired of talking about that."

"Then why don't you just answer the damned question?"

Lei emitted a low and deliberate growl. "Fine. Having sex with them one-on-one was amazing enough, but having the both of them have _me_ at once was _incredible_ , **especially** Jin, because he's the _best_ **fuck** I've **_ever_** had, _alright?!_ "

Bryan's eyes narrowed, his mouth gaping to a small but notable extent. "You're telling me that not _only_ do you think _they're_ better in bed than **_me_** , but that **_Kazama's_** the _best_ you've _ever_ had...?"

"Your words, not mine."

Bryan drank the remaining portion of his vodka, slamming the crystal glasses' base down onto the tabletop with an unnecessary amount of force. In fact, the glass itself had _cracked_. "I think it's more likely that you just enjoy being forced into submission..."

"Fuck you," Lei said back, wishing he'd had something more to drink.

"You're the one with all of the kinky rape fantasies." Bryan smirked. "Not me."

Lei looked down at the wooden tabletop's surface. Bryan... well, he had a decent enough point...

"I don't know why it is that I am the way I am," Lei whispered, still refusing to meet Bryan's intensive gaze. "It's like my _body_ wants things that _I_ **don't**..." He sighed deeply. "And-And I'm _sorry_ for that—really, I am... I know that you didn't enjoy what I so cruelly tried to coerce you into... doing to me this evening, but I _did_ enjoy it nevertheless..."

Bryan gripped onto Lei's bandaged right-wrist as well at the lower part of his arm in general, tightly and forcefully, causing Lei to hiss in pain due to the numerous cuts he'd received all along his arm and wrist as a direct result of the barbed wire which had earlier bound him to the bed. Bryan had pin-pointed his grasp intentionally.

"You're damned right I didn't enjoy it," Bryan stated, tightening his grip on Lei's bandaged arm all the more forcefully through the dark material of Lei's trendy black jacket. "Tell me. Does _this_ feel good...?" He continued to squeeze Lei's wrist.

"A-A little bit," Lei said through the pain.

Bryan blinked at him. "You really _are_ fuckin' crazy, aren't you?" He released Lei's wrist and sighed. He knew why it was that Lei Wulong was the way he was. It was because of _him_ , Bryan Fury. He had _turned_ Lei into a masochist, twisted his thoughts and feelings to the point where Lei had formed some sort of actual, sexual dependence on pain. He was worried that if, he wasn't careful, Lei might actually start hurting _himself_ to get off... Sometimes now, when they made love, Lei would scratch at himself, pull his own hair, bite his lip until it bled... wrap his legs around Bryan's waist in a way that would force Bryan deep inside of him over and over again to the point where Lei ended up with interior bleeding... Hell, one time, Lei had brought an actual _knife_ to bed with them and _begged_ for Bryan to cut him with it. Bryan had refused, and in turn, Lei had cut _himself_ across the chest, though thankfully it hadn't been too deep of a cut. Bryan had warned him to _never_ to do such a thing again, but unfortunately, threats of pain were no longer effective with Lei. Instead, the only thing Bryan could do to knock some sense into the Chinese was to withhold it—refuse him sexual contact of _any_ kind until he was satisfied that Lei had learned a lesson.

"Fuck," Bryan said to himself, standing.

"Where are you going?" Lei asked him.

"To the bar to get a couple more drinks," Bryan replied, sounding none too thrilled after his previous state of contemplation.

"Can I have another...?"

"No," Bryan said sternly. "After the small _seizure_ you had earlier, I'm going to give you a _shot_ of Ativan when we get back to the hotel. Alcohol is one of the _last_ things you need right now, and as I'm _sure_ you know, once _you_ start drinking, you _can't_ seem to stop."

"Fine," Lei grunted. "But don't start 'flirting' with Callie again." He watched Bryan's back recede across the bar, until Bryan had reached it. Lei then proceeded to focus on whatever conversation it was that Bryan was having with Callie, blocking all other sounds and voices out, as Bryan had taught him to do. Callie was currently asking if Bryan was _literally_ married to Lei, to which Bryan responded with an honest, "Yes." She continued, asking Bryan when and how they had met, before Bryan began to explain without much detail that he had met Lei at work a number of years ago on the island of Hong Kong. She took a predictable move in asking Bryan what Hong Kong was like, and then Bryan had gone on to tell her how 'fucking shitty' it was. She asked him why, and he said because he had almost died there. She asked him how, and he clarified the situation by explaining that he had been shot, but that _Lei_ had saved his life, which was an obvious lie, though Lei knew Bryan _was_ being earnest, in a way... for Bryan _had_ told Lei he had saved his afterlife from an eternal hell...

Somewhat surprisingly, Bryan ordered _four_ _more_ glasses of vodka, which caused Lei to groan inwardly for more reasons than one, one of them being that Callie was going to have to return to the booth again. Predictably, Bryan picked up two of the crystal glasses of vodka while Callie picked up the other two, before they began walking across the club and back to where Lei was seated.

She picked up their conversation again by asking Bryan what he thought of Dallas, to which Bryan had replied with the words, "It's chaotic, and for that reason alone, I love it."

Lei eyed the pack of cigarettes on the small booth's table, quickly grabbing them with one hand and then seizing the lighter with the other. He lit a cigarette shortly before Bryan had reached the table, taking in a large initial drag.

Upon reaching the table, the first thing Bryan did was frown, set down his glasses and snatch the cigarette out of Lei's mouth. He put it out in the crystal ashtray centered on the table, sitting down while Callie set down the remaining glasses of vodka.

Callie didn't know why, but she chuckled at the sight that was Lei Wulong after Bryan had taken his cigarette away. Humiliation painted its way over Lei's facial features as he eyed his lover angrily.

"I told you," Bryan stated, unusually calm, "that I don't like it when you smoke." He sat down at the booth, across from Lei rather than next to him.

Callie chuckled again, before Lei looked up at her, angry still.

"What's so funny?" Lei asked her under his breath.

"Just ignore him," Bryan said to her. "He's just pissed because of how sexually frustrated he is."

Lei's mouth gaped open, just as Callie's had.

" _Excuse_ me?" Lei replied, angered as he could possibly be. " _Sexually frustrated...?_ It hasn't even been _five hours_ since we last had sex...!"

Bryan nodded. "Exactly, but I can always tell when you want or even _need_ it and when you don't, and the former is much more common..."

" _Fuck you...!_ "

"Whatever," Bryan said calmly, when in the past, those two little words of Lei's would have won him an automatic backhand to the face, a hand around his throat or even a knife to his neck. He looked back up at the standing Callie. "Bring us the tab now, will you?"

She nodded ever so slightly and then turned around, walking back to the bar. However, not before she whispered, "Guess I was right. Bryan is _definitely_ the 'top' in their relationship..."

Lei was about to shout out something in the way of, "Hey, I've been on top before, too...!" but Bryan quickly grasped onto one of Lei's hands beforehand and said, "She wouldn't understand how it was you heard her, so just keep your damned mouth shut for once."

" _Don't_ talk to me like that...!" Lei snapped back.

Bryan rolled his icy eyes. "And as I used to say, I'll talk to you in _any_ way that I damned well please," he said, picking up one of the four separate glasses of vodka before he began to down its contents.

"...can I have one of those?" Lei whispered quietly.

Angrily, Bryan said, "No," and then went on to say, "You _can't_ , and before you ask me _why_ again, you already _know_ **why**. If I ever _were_ to lose you, it most _certainly_ **wouldn't** be at **_my_** consent..."

Lei formed a pleading expression. "Please...?" He gave Bryan his 'puppy dog' eyes. "Pretty, _pretty_ please with sugar and little rainbow sprinkles on top...?"

Bryan could only take the pleading and rather cute look on Lei's face for so long... He finally gave in and slid one of the crystal glasses across the table in Lei's direction. "Fine," he huffed, observing Lei as he picked up the glass and began chugging its contents. He kicked Lei under the table as he had before. "But that's it. I _mean_ it, Wulong. I say what I mean and I mean what I say..."

Fury picked up one of the glasses from the tabletop, taking a large swallow of its alcoholic contents before he sat the glass back down.

Lei copied Bryan, talking another large drink from his own glass, followed by another, another, and another, until the glass itself was eventually empty. "But what about you...?" Lei began, annoyed. "Are you _sure_ you're even going to be able to drive us back to the Ritz in your current state of mind...? There's no _way_ you're under the limit right now and we _both_ know it."

Bryan momentarily went silent. Lei was right, as Bryan knew, but what Lei didn't know what that Bryan was going to be driving either way. Also, he was buzzed, not drunk, and while he knew the cops would pick up someone in such a situation before reminding whoever was in it that driving buzzed _was_ driving drunk, he reminded himself that if the cops were to pull him over, he'd merely blow off their heads should they get any hot ideas about arresting him. He knew Lei wouldn't be so keen on such actions, but Lei honestly had _no idea_ **what** was in his best interest anymore. Bryan tried to tell himself that everything he did now _was_ for Lei's _own good_. From experience, Fury knew for a fact that being a cyborg only made oneself _crazier_ and _more_ insane with time, but then again, Lei had pointed out on multiple occasions that Bryan had seemingly begun to get _saner_ with time over the past few months...

Well... at least one of them was. Wulong, however, was _not_ getting saner with time, and not _only_ because of his _ridiculous_ ideas for what 'bedroom games' should be like between them, but because of the way he sometimes _spoke_. Without even _realizing_ it, Lei would often speak about his own self as if he _were_ an actual and literal _computer_ of some sort; spew out random collective data and endless numbers and numerous IP addresses as though Bryan was _actually_ _meant_ to follow _any_ of it.

They could be doing nothing more than driving down the street, when suddenly and out of nowhere, Lei would say something like, "912-555-0723 to 912-555-6689... Mark's trying to cheat on his algebra test by getting his girlfriend, Ashley, to text him the answers... What a stupid teacher, he isn't even checking the room to see if anyone's _using_ a phone! Let me check him out... oh, well that figures, Mr. Gettsy is too busy checking out the messages on his _own_ phone between his wife and the ex he's still sleeping with! Humph. Let's see how he likes it when I reroute his messages from his ex to his wife and vise-versa..."

Bryan had advised Lei to stay _out_ of people's conversations—the ones he _intentionally_ chose to delve into, at least—but it seemed Lei still wasn't very good at minding his own business. Unfortunately, Bryan knew Lei really couldn't help it... and it seemed that by focusing on a _single_ call or text or IM or tweet or FBPM, etc... he could temporarily forget about the other _tens of thousands_ of messages running through his brain concurrently... That had been one decent thing about Antarctica... not very much Wi-Fi action down there...

But as for Wi-Fi, however... Lei _was_ learning to better control his augmented mental abilities, but still... there were times when it all simply became too much for him, hence leading him to have seizures, blackouts, overloads or involuntary shut-downs... sometimes all of the above, and _all_ of which scared the living **_hell_** out of Bryan.

Bryan eyed Lei from across the table, after having kicked him in the shin another time. " _Stop_ _it_ , Wulong."

"Stop what?" Lei asked him, though it seemed he wasn't paying Bryan the attention he should have.

"Whoever it is your 'tapping' this time," Bryan stated angrily. "I _want_ you to **_stop_** _it_." He frowned when Lei's attention remained elsewhere. "You're trying to shut that shit out, _not_ invite it in. I may lack the 'upgrades' you've had, but I know _enough_ to be able to say that it's _clear_ the **_more_** you **_let in_** , the **_less_** you're able to **_keep out_**."

Finally, Lei said, "I was checking out Callie's phone, okay...?"

Bryan's frown remained persistent. "Why?" He already knew the answer, but still, he'd rather hear it from Lei.

"I knew it," Lei said, more to himself than to Bryan. Lei turned in his seat to face him. "She snapped a couple pictures of you and sent them to her friends so they can all ogle over how 'hot' you are!"

Bryan grunted. He was so sick of this shit. "Just delete the damned pictures of me then, if you haven't already, so that we might get the hell out of this place before midnight hits."

"...It's only twenty-six minutes after ten, Bryan..."

"Whatever," Bryan said with a growl. "Just _quit_ hacking into _everyone's_ fucking phones as well as their various accounts such as 'twitter,' 'facebook,' 'Instagram,' etc... if you don't, I _will_ be forced to **_punish_** _you_..."

Lei suddenly appeared more interested in Bryan than he had seconds before. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow at him. "In what way...?"

" _Not_ the kind you're mentally drooling over at the moment," Bryan said, smirking. "No, what I had in mind was _no sex for the rest of the week_. And before you come back with one of your snotty little comments about how **I** _couldn't_ **_make_** it that long, keep in mind that I've _already_ made it as long as _two weeks_ without so much as _touching_ you."

"Fine," Lei muttered eventually. "I'll 'tap out', okay...?"

Bryan picked up his remaining glass of vodka and knocked it all back before he stood. "Good," he said, setting the empty glass on the table. He removed some cash from his black leather wallet, including a decent tip for Callie, and then placed the money on top of the bill, which Callie had left on the table earlier via Bryan's request.

When Bryan began walking in the direction of the large club's exit point, Lei jogged slightly in order to catch up to him. However, when he took one of Bryan's hands into his own, Bryan was quick to let it go.

"Bryan," Lei said loudly. "You can't be _that_ pissed at me just because I checked out Callie's phone...!"

Bryan shook his head. "No, that's not the primary reason, Wulong. No, the _primary_ reason is that you're **willingly** _inviting_ things into your mind that could _fucking_ _ **kill you**_ , when up until recently, you were doing _everything_ you could to shut all of that stuff _out_ of your mind completely. You told me were gaining more control over your mental abilities earlier today, but you never explained, exactly, _what_ you **meant** by that. I mean, are you gaining more control over keeping data _out_ of your mind, or more control on how to bring data _into_ your mind...?"

"Both," Lei replied softly as he continued to follow Bryan's lead. "I-I'm sorry, Bryan... so sorry I didn't tell you everything before, but—"

"No 'buts'," Bryan said with another angry growl of the sorts. "You _promised_ me you would **_never_** leave me, not in life, not in death... but if you _were_ to _die_ from pushing your mental abilities _too_ far just _to_ see **how** far you can _take_ them... if you were to _die_ from seizers or overloads you brought on _yourself_ , I'd say that _does_ classify as 'leaving me,' Wulong..."

"Fine," Lei said beseechingly, once again taking one of Bryan's hands into his own, refusing to let it go. "I-I'll try to stop, Bryan. I really, _really_ will... It-It's just **_so_** hard to shut everything out, so I figured that if I could learn how to deal with what managed to get through to me nevertheless that I could learn how to process it over time and just, well... deal with it... you know, to a point where it would no longer _cause_ me to _have_ seizers or overloads..."

Bryan grunted and finally allowed Lei to hold his hand. "Did you at least remember to shut this place's cameras down before we entered?"

Lei nodded. "Of course I did."

"And did you know that one of Kazama's lackies has been here watching us the entire time we were here?"

Lei nodded again. "Yes, I did, but he didn't bring a cellular phone with him. I-I think he brought..."

"A digital camera, I already know that, too," Bryan said as he and Lei reached the exit to the club. "As much as I still hate to say it, Kazama's _not_ stupid..."

Lei nodded, feeling much better after he and Bryan had exited that crazy club. Hand-in-hand, the two men continued to walk in the opposing direction of the massive line of people which wrapped around the side of the building, wherein the guards at the doors there proceeded to choose who was hot enough to enter the club and who was not. Bryan and Lei walked around the building in the direction of the lot where they had left their rented vehicle parked. It was large and full of numerous cars, so Bryan merely took out the keys and pressed one of the buttons, before the lights of their black, Mercedes-Benz began to flash off and on in the distance.

"This way," Bryan said, and then began walking in the car's general direction.

"I saw it, too, Bryan," Lei said under his breath. "Regarding the car, however, I... I think maybe you should set this one out and let me drive..."

"No," Bryan said simply.

"I see," Lei said with a huff. "You're going to _purposely_ drive under the influence in a city like _this...?_ "

"Yes." Bryan nodded. "I am."

"And what if you were to get pulled over...?"

"I'll make _sure_ that doesn't happen, okay?"

"How can you _be_ sure it won't...?"

Bryan knew he was going to have to get blunt. "I'm a cyborg, remember? I'm sure it's safer for _me_ to drive a car at night while buzzed than it is for a regular human."

"Whatever." Lei huffed again. He and Bryan had argued enough for one night, though knowing Lei's luck, Lei figured the arguing was more than likely _far_ from over...

Bryan and Lei made their ways to their car, which Bryan used his automatic key to unlock. Thereafter, Bryan got in on the driver's side of the car, while Lei—as usual, he had realized—got into the passenger's side.

Bryan put the key into the ignition and then started the car.

"We weren't out for very long tonight," Lei said as he put his seatbelt on. "Are you sure you want to go back to the hotel so soon...?"

Bryan nodded again. "Yes," he said predictably, "because you had another seizure."

"But it was only—"

"I don't _care_ **how** 'small' it was." Bryan turned in his seat until he and Lei were looking at each other eye-to-eye. "It was _still_ a seizure, and as you pointed out earlier today, it'd been over two weeks since you'd last had one..."

"...which I would think means I'm doing pretty good," Lei whispered in an agitated manner.

"Don't try to get smart with me, Wulong," Bryan said, sounding equally agitated. "You're lucky I didn't _drag_ you out of there the _second_ you stopped seizing."

"Well," Lei began, shrugging one of his shoulders. "Why didn't you? Oh wait—don't tell me... you wanted to spend some time with 'Cal'..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bryan groaned. "Besides, it's not as though that's the first woman I've had come onto me in past six months."

Lei folded his arms. "She was still annoying as hell."

"But _she's_ not important," Bryan continued, earnestly, "While you, however, _are_. So... are you telling me you had _no idea_ you were going to seize shortly before you did...?"

"I..." Lei tried to find the right words. "I admit I was feeling a little, well... 'overwhelmed' by all of the data I was unintentionally taking in and involuntarily sending, if you must know, but-but I didn't think that meant—"

" _Excuse me?_ " Bryan glared at Lei through the darkness. "And _what_ did you _tell_ me you'd do if you _ever_ felt even _slightly_ 'overwhelmed' in such a manner...?"

Lei emitted a deep exhalation. "I-I told you I'd let you know right away..."

"Goddamnit, Wulong!" Bryan shouted in his face. "Do you _want_ to die again? Is _that_ it?"

"No. No, of course not," Lei said, pleadingly... "I-I promised you I'd _never_ leave you alone like that, Bryan... _Never_. I just... figured I could control it because it didn't seem too bad at the time... and I knew I'd _certainly_ dealt with _worse_ in the past and managed to keep it under control, keep myself from seizing or overloading..." Lei turned away from Bryan, looking out the window to his right. "I-I really, really _am_ sorry... I _didn't_ mean to give you another scare like that..."

"Tell me, Wulong?" Bryan whispered harshly. "Tell me. What can I do to help you that I'm _not_ already doing...?"

"You could hold me..." Lei murmured softly.

Bryan sighed, deeply. He then unbuckled his seatbelt and placed a hand on Lei's left-shoulder, sliding over in his seat as far as he could. When Lei continued to look out the window, Bryan said, "Look at me."

Lei turned ever so slightly, just enough for Bryan to pull Lei into his arms as much as Lei's seatbelt would allow. Quickly, Lei unbuckled his own belt and wrapped his arms back around the taller man, sighing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Lei whispered against the crook Bryan's neck, placing a soft and single kiss to the cold skin. "I-I'm really, _really_ sorry... If-If I get even the _smallest_ feeling that something like that might happen to me again, I-I'll let you know... I _promise_..."

"You had better mean that," Bryan whispered into Lei's longer hair as he continued to hold him. He felt Lei's cool breath against his neck, closing his eyes as he sighed into Lei's hair again. He kissed it softly and then pulled back, buckling his seatbelt back into place all over again, while Lei did the same.

"So," Lei began, just for the sake of making conversation that hadn't been about the previous subject. "Are we going back to the hotel now, I take it?"

Bryan nodded and shifted the car's gear into reverse, backing out of their current packing space as he turned the wheel. When this had been achieved, Bryan moved the gear into drive before he proceeded to exit the extremely crowded parking lot altogether.

"Yes," Bryan said, making a left-hand turn at first available opportunity. "Like I said, I'm taking you back to the hotel and giving you an actual _shot_ of Ativan this time around, and then I'm putting you to bed..."

"Of course," Lei grumbled to himself. " _More_ drugs..."

Bryan's grip around the steering wheel tightened. "I'm going to do _everything_ in my power to keep these detrimental things from happening to your mind and body."

"You gave me a literal _Morphine_ shot as well as four milligrams of Ativan by mouth less than six hours ago and yet I _still_ seized..." Lei whispered, looking out the window to his right.

Bryan removed his right-hand from the steering wheel, instead using it to take Lei's left-hand into his grasp. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm... fairly sure that you burned all of the Morphine off in bed, Wulong... and remember; drugs don't last as long on people like us. Not even alcohol, which is why we both have to drink so much to get a buzz. As I'm sure you've learned by now, though, that doesn't make the hangovers any less unpleasant..."

"You've had your moments, too, Bryan..."

Bryan nodded again. "Yes, I have," he said, managing to work the steering wheel with his left-hand alone, much like he always did now. It was a rare occasion these days where Bryan chose to drive without holding onto Lei's hand in unison. "After New York... God fucking damnit, Wulong, I've _never_ **_been_** more afraid in my afterlife. You were having seizures and overloads almost every several days for a while, so yes, I admit I _did_ choose to drink at times or even pop a few pills to help me deal with the stress."

Lei whispered, "Is that what you were doing back at the club...?"

Bryan muttered, "Yes," going on to say, "It was. Fuck. I still can't believe I didn't just _drag_ your ass out of there after the small seizure you had. Not to mention the 'freaky text' you sent to everyone within God only _knows_ how big of a radius..."

"What did it say...?"

"It said, "Please, stop it!" in all caps..."

"Oh," Lei murmured silently. "S-Sorry about that, too..."

"Remember Chicago...?"

Lei nodded ever so slightly, his head hung low and his face shielded by his thick tendrils of silver-ebony bangs. "Y-Yes... I sent out a similar text in a similar situation that was received by almost every cellular phone in the city... It even made the news..."

"Yes, which is why we had to leave the city _immediately_ , if you recall," Bryan stated as he continued to drive. "What with Kazama and Mishima and Lee and Lars and everyone else out there looking for you 24-7, each of them trying to locate you for their own selfish or even _perverted_ reasons, well... I'm fairly sure that incident gave off a red light for all four of them, not to mention all of the others in a position of power out there who're looking for you—people we're not even aware of, I'm sure..."

"Speaking of Jin..." Lei began, while Bryan grunted in reaction to the mere sound of the young CEO's name. "His flight just left a few minutes ago... and Hwoarang is definitely with him. When they get here tomorrow night, I mean... while your downtown 'taking care of business'... what am I supposed to say to them when they show up at our doorstep...?"

"Well," Bryan said, "I guess 'Hello' is the obvious choice."

"Seriously, Bryan."

"What?" Bryan shrugged lightly. "We've already been over this at _least_ thirty times. You invite them in, you talk, you tell them you're okay, you send them on their way."

Lei turned his head to the left, eyeing the man seated next to him. "No sex, right?"

Bryan intentionally let out a loud and literal groan. "I really don't care if you decide to fucking **_kill_** _them_ at this point, I'm so _sick_ of talking about this. I laid down the rules to the game, but if you'd rather not play, that's _all_ fine by me. I'd rather you not so much as _touch_ them or have one of them _touch_ you, to be honest. Like I said, I merely want them _out_ of your system and _you_ out of theirs, but if you _can_ find a way to do that and keep your pants _on_ in the process, I'd _much_ prefer it that way."

"And you're not at all worried that the mere _stress_ of me being face-to-face with them after _everything_ that 'happened' between us all wouldn't be enough to trigger another seizure...?"

"Of course I thought of that," Bryan replied in all honesty. "Before I leave to conduct my drug deal, I'm going to _heavily_ medicate you."

"Of course," Lei said just as Bryan had seconds prior. " _More_ drugs. Again. I'm sure Jin especially would _love_ to speak to me while I'm in _that_ state of mind, taking into consideration how _well_ he reacted to it _last_ time by nearly twisting my right-arm _right off_ as well as _backhanding_ me across the face with _all_ of his might."

"Good," Bryan replied. "Maybe that'll mean he'd be all the less likely to try to take advantage of you— _again_."

Lei frowned. "Was that meant to be sarcastic?"

Bryan shook his head barely. "No, it wasn't."

"And what if Jin does decide to 'make a move' on me tomorrow nevertheless...?"

"Punch him in his goddamned jaw," Bryan replied with ease.

"Oh?" Lei muttered. "Even if he turns into that... thing...?"

"I doubt Kazama would try transforming into that fucking demon in a hotel of all places," Bryan said to him. "It would attract too much attention."

"I suppose you're right," Lei mumbled, putting more thought into Bryan's previous words. "Still..."

"Still what?"

Lei shook his head quickly. "Nothing."

"No, 'still what?'"

"Jin could still, well... 'tap into' the demon's powers, the same way I tap into people's messages..." Lei sighed, deeply. "I'll never forget Jin's... eyes... his bright, glowing red eyes... the way they flashed at me with pure anger, hatred and _evil_..."

"If anything like that were to happen," Bryan began seriously. "Then I want you to call me, _instantly_. If Kazama or Hwoarang so much as **touch** you **_against_** _your will_ , I _want_ you to let me know **_immediately_**."

Lei smirked at him. "Oh? And what if Jin were to smash the phone into a wall or a mirror?"

The grip of Bryan's left-hand tightened around the steering wheel. "Then I'll kill him. Hwoarang, too."

Lei smirked again and shook his head. "No," he said to Bryan. "You won't, because _I_ won't let you. We've already been over this."

"Oh, that's right," Bryan said with a grunt. "Because you're still in 'love' with them..."

Lei grunted likewise. "I already told you, Bryan... while I do still bare some form of love and affection for both Jin and Hwoarang, I'm only _in_ _love_ **with** _you_..."

"Whatever you say," Bryan said, sounding none too thrilled.

Lei once again looked out the window to his right.

Bryan growled again. "I want you to look at me."

However, Lei did not. He continued to look out the window.

Bryan reverted his grip on Lei's hand, yielding to instead grasp around his bandaged wrist and arm as he had earlier before. He squeezed Lei's arm to the point of excruciating pain.

"Ahh..." Lei whimpered, and then finally turned his head to the left to look back into Bryan's cold eyes.

"I _mean_ it, Wulong," Bryan said, sneering. "I _will_ kill Kazama and Hwoarang _if_ they try to force themselves on you, _again_."

"I highly doubt that they would do that to me," Lei said softly. "I mean, what with the 'guilt' they both feel over it... and-and like I said, Hwoarang wasn't at fault at all!"

"We're almost back to the hotel," Bryan stated out of nowhere. "Let's try to find a parking space..."

"In the very back, I take it," Lei said, sighing.

"Of course," Bryan replied, pulling into the vastly large lot. He did as he had said he would do, parking their black car in the very back of the lot. "Besides, you have _more_ than enough strength to merely walk across the lot and into the Ritz..."

"Point," Lei said with a smile.

Bryan parked the car, before he made way to exit it. Lei too exited, on the right-hand side, Bryan taking Lei's left-hand into his right as they made their way back to the hotel.

"Shut the cameras down," Bryan stated earnestly.

"Of course," Lei said again. "But, what, well... you know, about Jin's and Hwoarang's cameras...?"

Bryan rolled his icy eyes. "You could shut them down if you really wanted to and we _both_ know it."

"But what about the Wi-Fi? You know, Jin's disabling it while we're in our room...? He shut off the Wi-Fi and allowed the cameras to record manually?" Lei huffed. "I mean, until we're not there, that is..."

Bryan rolled his icy eyes once more. "Fine, allow Kazama and Hwoarang to record us some more. However, as we both know, you _have_ the power within your mind to shut down those cameras... which you _damned_ _well_ knew before. The fact of the matter is that you _wanted_ Kazama and Hwoarang to watch us having sex..."

"That-That's not necessarily true, Bryan," Lei argued with him. "I-I..."

"You-You wanted them to-to see-see it," Bryan replied as he and Lei made it back to the hotel. "In spite of the way I pretended _not_ to know earlier today, I know damned well that you're _more_ than capable of shutting those 'bugs' down..."

"I'm not _positively_ sure that I can, though..."

"Wulong," Bryan said, "You can do virtually _anything_ you put your mind to, and we both know it... if you _really_ put your mind to it, you _can_ shut down Kazama's 'bugs'." He rolled his icy ices yet again. "When we get back to our penthouse, just give it a shot."

"I-I'll try..." Lei whispered silently to the other man. "But I can't promise you 100% that I'll be able to do it..."

Bryan sighed. "Just try it, okay? I don't want Kazama and Hwoarang to watch me injecting you with a shot of Ativan..."

"Oh?" Lei raised an eyebrow. "Even after they watched you shoot me up with Morphine before giving me a few Ativan pills...?"

Bryan nodded. "Exactly."

"Whatever, Bryan," Lei said with a sigh. "I'll 'try,' okay?"

Bryan nodded again. "Very well."

Bryan and Lei entered the Ritz-Carlton and then made their way to the elevator in the very back. Bryan pressed the button for the very top floor wherein their penthouse was located, room #2200.

"I have to agree with Hwoarang on one thing," Lei said as he listened to the elevator's music. "The elevator tunes are always so awful."

Bryan chuckled darkly. "Yeah," he said sincerely. "I'd have to agree with him on that, too, but, well... how did you know he hated elevator music...?"

Lei sighed. "I unconsciously tapped into the elevator's cameras when he came to 'meet' me at the penthouse you rented for us over six months ago, okay? I _didn't_ even realize I was _doing_ it at the time. I thought it was another auditory hallucination or something..."

"Oh," Bryan said, sounding none too thrilled.

The elevator reached the top floor, before Bryan and Lei made their way back to their colossal-sized room. Shortly before they had reached the door, Bryan said, "Now try to shut the bugs down..."

"I-I told you that I didn't know if I'd be able to do that..." Lei murmured. "The bugs are manually recording, don't forget..."

"Just do it."

Lei concentrated, and then concentrated harder. He put _everything_ he had into shutting the bugs down, but remained unsuccessful nonetheless.

"I-I can't do it," Lei said between his teeth, trying _so_ hard to shut Jin's hidden cameras down.

"Fine," Bryan groaned, before he entered the keycard into the penthouse's slot and then opened the door. "Now," he began seriously. "Sit on the edge of the bed."

"Why?" Lei asked, rather on the rude side. "So you can inject me with _more_ drugs...?"

Bryan removed the keycard, looking back over his shoulder as he said, "Precisely."

Bryan and Lei entered the lavish penthouse, wherein they walked through the living area and back into the bedroom. Lei sat down on the edge of the bed.

Bryan then removed the black, gym bag out from under the bed, before he removed a syringe of Ativan...

He unwrapped some of the medical tape and gauze from around Lei's right-arm, and then tapped at its center, looking for a decent vein.

"Damn," Bryan said, _highly_ displeased, "Your arms are _still_ cut the _fuck up_."

"Just do it, Bryan," Lei stated under his breath. "I'm not a baby..."

Bryan huffed loudly, tapping at the center point at Lei's right-vein all the more, in spite of the numerous cuts. Then, he angled the tip of the syringe and shot Lei up with a rather massive dose of Ativan.

"Ahh..." Lei said between clenched teeth.

"I thought you weren't a baby?" Bryan said, a slight and dark smile present on his scarred face.

No sooner later, Lei began to become rather groggy.

He laid down on the bed, on his stomach, his long-lashed eyelids half-lidded.

And no sooner later, Bryan got into bed with Lei, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close.

And then, they shut-down.

0.0.0

"Humph," Hwoarang uttered. "Fury injected Wulong with _more_ drugs," he said, facing the screen of his laptop. "And now it appears they're sleeping together. Again."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Just quit staring at the laptop already."

"Oh?" Hwoarang grumbled. "Like you weren't staring at it earlier, too."

"Hwoarang," Jin said with a glint of anger. "Just turn the _damned_ _thing_ off."

"Whatever," Hwoarang said with likewise anger, closing the laptop. He noted Jin was looking out the airplane's window, and he didn't like it.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Jin sighed, deeply. "I just like looking out the window, okay?"

"Humph," Hwoarang smirked, folding his arms. "Is seems to me that you'd rather not look at me."

Jin couldn't help it. He chuckled. "I'd much rather look at you, Hwoa."

Hwoarang smiled back at him. "Hey, you know that it'll only be 7 hours before we reach JFK..."

Jin rolled his almond eyes again. "Yes, I do know that."

"Like I said, do you, you know, think Wulong will be happy to see us...?"

"And like I said," Jin replied, timidly, "I wouldn't be one bit surprised if Lei put a gun to my head point-blank."

Hwoarang rolled his brown eye likewise. "I seriously don't think Wulong's gonna do something like that."

"Oh?" Jin asked him. "Then what _do_ you think he's _going_ to do?"

"I don't know, maybe wrap his arms around us?"

"Right, Hwoarang..."

"Hey, you're looking out the window again!"

"Oh no, Hwoarang, I'm looking out a window!" Jin gasped. "Whatever will we do...?"

"Ass," Hwoarang stated, folding his arms over the laptop once again.

Hwoarang then opened the laptop back up, staring at its screen intently. He continued to watch Wulong and Fury sleep, Fury's arm still wrapped around Lei's smaller frame.

"I told you," Jin said to him, "to keep the laptop _closed_. It only serves to upset you."

"Ha ha, Jin," Hwoarang said back. "I'm keeping it open."

Hwoarang grunted, noting the way Fury had his arm wrapped around Wulong, tightly, protectively, possessively... Jin couldn't help but frown. "Like I've previously said, keep your remaining eye in your head, Hwoa..."

"But look at them, Jin. Just fucking look. Fury has, like, his fucking arm wrapped around Wulong and everything!" Hwoarang shouted with an underlying 'humph'. "And-And just look at Wulong's arm...! It's got so many cuts on it that I can't even take a specific count!"

"Big deal," Jin said under his breath. "So Fury has his arm around Lei. As I said, big deal. As for the cuts, Lei wanted it, so it's really his own fault."

"You really don't give a damn, do you, Jin?"

"No, I really don't," Jin griped, folding his arms. He once again looked out the window to his left.

"Now we have 6 hours until we receive JFK."

"Again, big deal."

"So that's really it, isn't it, Jin?" Hwoarang asked him. "You really **_don't_** give a damn about Wulong."

"On quite the contrary, I **_do_** ," Jin said, sighing. "But like I said, you're _not_ going to so much as **_touch_** him."

"And if I do...?"

"Then I'll turn into my devil form and smite you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just.. _try_ me.."

Hwoarang grumbled to himself in Korean, proceeding to shut Jin's black laptop.

A brunette stewardess then passed Hwoarang, before he grabbed her arm lightly. "Hey," he said to her. "Gin and tonic?"

"Sure," she smiled, turning around to fetch Hwoarang's drink.

Jin bumped him in the side. "Gin and tonic...? You _never_ order such a thing!"

"That's what people _always_ order on planes," Hwoarang said, smiling arrogantly.

The stewardess soon returned with Hwoarang's drink, although he was wondering why it was so freggin' small.

"Hey..." he began. "Why is this so—"

"I'll have a glass of white wine," Jin said, cutting Hwoarang off before he potentially had the chance to say something rude, much like he always did.

"Eww," Hwoarang said, scrunching his nose. "Why do you _always_ have to order _wine...?_ "

Jin smirked at him. "And why did you order a Gin and tonic of all things?

"I told you," Hwoarang said, returning Jin's smirk, "that's what people _always_ order on planes."

"Bullshit." Jin smirked still more. "You just want to get drunk."

"Off of one Gin and tonic?" Hwoarang sighed in an aggravated manner. "Now _that's_ bullshit, Jin."

The stewardess then returned with Jin's glass of wine along with Hwoarang's Gin and tonic.

"Domo," Jin thanked.

"I knew it," she said to them. "You're both totally Japanese!"

Hwoarang frowned. "Actually, he's a Jap, I'm Korean," he said, taking a rather large gulp of his Gin and tonic. It tasted fucking awful, come to think, but Hwoarang dealt. The stewardess had wanted to say how utterly rude it was for Hwoarang to call Jin a 'Jap," but instead she merely shook her head and walked off.

Jin meanwhile took a sip of his white wine, eyeing his laptop. It was so obvious that Hwoarang wanted to open it again, so Jin was impressed when Hwoarang did well in restraining himself, who instead focused on his horrid Gin and tonic. It was clear that Hwoarang didn't care for it, but, oh well, Jin supposed that alcohol was alcohol.

Speaking of which... Jin was quick to knock back a decent portion of his wine. What with all of this crazy shit going down with Lei and Fury, and even if Jin didn't drink all that much, he felt it more than appropriate.

However, someone had noticed.

"Jin," Hwoarang said, snatching the wineglass out of Jin's right-hand. "Do you really want a repeat of the Long Island incident from this morning?"

Jin grunted, snatching the glass of wine out of Hwoarang's hand to the point where it spilt to a degree. "Four Island Iced Teas trump a single glass of white wine, Hwoa. Besides, what about you and your 'Gin and tonic'?"

"High tolerance," Hwoarang said simply.

"Mmm-hmm," Jin uttered in response. "If I recall, that's the same thing _Lei_ used to say..."

"Damn, Jin, and you used to tell me _I'm_ obsessed!"

"Uh," Jin said quietly. "Obsessed with what...?"

"Obsessed with Wulong, duh."

"I am _not_ obsessed with Lei," Jin said to him. "I'm merely worried about him, as you _should_ be, that's all."

"Yeah mister I-get-off-to-sex-tapes-of-you-two," Hwoarang said with a frown and folded arms, which were currently folded over the laptop once again.

"And like I said," Jin began unreservedly. "Like you haven't had your 'fantasies,' too."

Hwoarang kicked Jin in the leg. "And like _I_ said," Hwoarang stated rudely. "Duh, of _course_ I have."

Jin frowned all the more. "Yes, and if you so much as 'act' on a _single_ _one_ of those fantasies, I **_will_** kick your ass."

"Oh?" Hwoarang raised his left-eyebrow at him in a playful manner. "Even if those fantasies include _you_ , too?"

Jin sighed, deeply, before he went back to his glass of wine; taking a rather large sip.

Hwoarang meanwhile went back to his Gin and tonic, guzzling it down just for hell's sake.

0.0.0

Now at the JFK Airport, Hwoarang was comfortably seated at the bar section while Jin was preparing to get their luggage through.

"Hwoarang?"

No answer.

"Hwoarang!"

Hwoarang turned slightly in his seat. "What?"

Jin frowned at him. "A little help, please?"

"Lemme finish my tequila."

"Hwoarang," Jin said again. "You can drink some more on the plane..." He thought of something. "But don't forget how much trouble you got into on our prior flight for just how drunk you got."

"Hey," Hwoarang said, waving a sloppy hand in Jin's direction. "I was buzzed, _not_ drunk...!"

"Yes," Jin said, further approaching his companion. "Which is _why_ you repeatedly hit on our stewardess to the point where she quite literally told you to stop before she would be forced to _report_ you. Speaking of which, you're drunk now, too, or should I say _drunker_."

"I'm SO not drunk, Jin," Hwoarang stated, sounding, well... drunk. "Did you think that maybe it'll be _four hours_ before we see Wulong again that's got me worked up? I mean, what if you were right? What if he _does_ decide to put a gun to your head...?"

Jin rolled his dark eyes again. "Get up. Now. The plane to the DFW Airport is boarding, and we don't have time for any more of your tequila," he said sternly. "Now, help me with the luggage."

"Fine, Jin," Hwoarang seethed, slamming back his remaining shot of tequila, much to Jin's disapproval. Jin was even forced to wrap his arm around the Korean, escorting Hwoarang to wherein their luggage was located at the check-though point.

"Uh," one of the guards said. "Is he drunk? You know that we're not allowed to admit drunk passengers on the flight, sir..."

Jin rolled his eyes. Again. "No, he's not drunk. He's on a high dose of anti-depressants, which he only started taking recently, so his body hasn't had the chance to fully adjust and get used to them yet."

"What?!"

"Oh," the guard said. "Well, that's okay, then, I guess..."

Hwoarang grumbled a few curse words in Korean, while Jin picked up their luggage and proceeded to hand it to several of the airport's employees so that they could scan it through the scanner. Afterwards, Jin and Hwoarang took their luggage and entered the airplane, once again in first class, placing the luggage above their heads in the holders. This time, however, Hwoarang noted that _he_ had the window seat, and therefore knew he could stare through it whenever he wanted to and hence ignore Jin. _Especially_ when taking Jin's 'anti-depressant' statement into consideration, even though Hwoarang knew it _was_ a better alternative to admitting that he was, well... drunk. He was lucky that one guard hadn't chosen to administer an actual _breathalyzer_ to him, in which most cases _would_ have happened to Hwoarang and most others in such a situation. He could only be thankful that the guy had been _that_ stupid. _And_ for Jin's deceptive talents and ultimate charm.

"You're not drinking anymore, Hwoa," Jin said in more the form of a statement, just as he sat down in the seat to Hwoarang's left.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Hwoarang replied, rubbing at his forehead. "TBH, I'm not feeling so great, anyway."

"Yes, Hwoarang." Jin sighed. "I wonder why?"

"It's _not_ from the alcohol," Hwoarang seethed back at him. "It's from the fact that we'll be seeing Wulong in four hours from now and I have _no_ _idea_ how he'll react to us showing up unannounced at his doorstep!"

"Well," Jin said, contemplating. "Fury will definitely be at his 'drug' deal by then, so that does mean Lei will be alone..."

"That's one thing on the upside, at least."

Jin grasped onto Hwoarang's outer arm. "You're hot."

"I'm _always_ hot."

Jin simpered. "I meant that _literally_ , as in your _body temperature's_ hot."

"So?" Hwoarang shrugged. "It's probably just the alcohol, like you said. That's how the cook survived when the Titanic went down, don't forget."

Jin shook his head slightly, in spite of Hwoarang's rather stupid reference to the actual _Titanic_ of all things. "No, you're having 'ideas' about Lei." He smirked. "I can tell."

"I am _not_ having 'ideas' about Wulong!" Hwoarang snapped back with an unnecessary loudness which he found to be completely necessary. "Like I said, it's the alcohol."

Jin placed the tips of his index and forefingers on the vein at Hwoarang's neck. "Then why is your pulse so high?"

"Again, the alcohol."

"Look at me, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang turned away from the window, facing Jin eye to eyes. "What?"

"You're not 'hot' nor is your 'heart-rate' high because of the alcohol," Jin said, eyeing Hwoarang sharply. "No, it's because your becoming 'hot' for Lei."

Hwoarang gripped Jin's arm. "Humph," he smirked loudly. "You're 'hot', too." He looked down. "And not only that..." He made a gesture between Jin's legs.

Jin's face flushed scarlet. "What is it you're getting at here?"

Hwoarang shrugged lightly. "I dunno, that maybe _you're_ the one whose 'hot' for Wulong. But noooo, if I should touch him, you'll kick my ass, right?"

"Right," Jin stated crossly. "And by the way, you're a little hard, too."

Hwoarang's face flushed just as Jin's had. He grumbled some more to himself in Korean. "Alright. The fact of the matter is that we _both_ have some kind of 'thing' for Wulong, but, well... _what_ **are** we gonna **do** about it?"

" _Nothing_ , that's what," Jin responded to him. "Like I said a _thousand_ times and _more_ , Lei's with _Fury_." He looked Hwoarang in the eye again. "And _you're_ with _me_."

"Still..." Hwoarang began, idly. "You can't deny that another threesome with him wouldn't be **_more_** than hot..."

"Yes," Jin said, "I _can_. He's _not_ some kind of whore, Hwoarang."

"I _know_ that, Jin," Hwoarang replied, shrugging. "But I'd still like some 'DP' action."

"And like I said, _hell_ _ **no**_ ," Jin replied with sternness. "We'd physically **_kill_** _him_ , Hwoarang!"

"And like _I_ said, after all of the blood-wrenching fucking he's gone through with Fury over the past seven months, I don't think it'd bother him all that much."

"Even as 'large' as Fury is, he's not _that_ large, Hwoarang." Jin frowned all the more. "And as I've said many and again, you're **_not_** going to so much as **_touch_** Lei, much _less_ 'grope' him. Period. I want you to understand just **_how_** _serious_ I **am** about this. You _touch_ **him** , and I **smite** _you_."

"Fine, Jin," Hwoarang grumbled to him. "I _won't_ so much as 'touch' him, _alright?_ "

Jin nodded. "Good..."

And it was, Jin knew. When he and Hwoarang arrived in Dallas, and then made their ways to the Ritz, they would knock on Lei's front door, _pray_ that he didn't put a gun to Jin's head, sit down, and have a nice, long talk...

Jin didn't know how it was that he knew, but he did know, somehow, that Lei **_was_** _lying_ about his health... Come again, though, perhaps Jin _did_ know why... As he had told Hwoarang earlier in the morning, there was _something_ about Lei's eyes that said _everything_... that said what his words did not... and if Lei truly _was_ as sick as Jin believed him to be, he would _make_ _sure_ that Lei flew back to Japan with him—no matter _what_ it took. Hell, he didn't care if he was forced to transform into his devil persona, knock Lei out, drug him and then carry him out of the hotel itself and into a limo, before he then took Lei back to his jet and had him restrained in a matching set of full and _unbreakable_ body restraints...

When Jin and Hwoarang did see Lei again—and assuming that Lei did _not_ put a gun to Jin's head—Jin kept telling himself that talking _was_ all that he, Hwoarang and Lei were going to do. Jin would not touch him, Hwoarang would not touch him, and Lei would not touch them, unless, that is, Lei decided to hug them at first glance, assuming, once again, that Lei did not opt to putting a gun to Jin's head.

Jin knew that Lei wasn't well, and he was going to get the truth out of him, one way or the other. He also planned on doing as he had told Hwoarang—mainly that he informed Lei of how dangerous his current situation really was. Everyone was looking for him. Kazuya, Lee, Lars, the military, various worldwide leaders and government officials... Jin himself... not to mention the fact that certain branches of the Interpol and even the Hong Kong International Police Force itself had recently been informed about the possibly that Lei was, indeed, alive, and that he was now traveling the world with Bryan Fury of all people at his side...

The Hong Kong International Police Force had already contacted Jin in regards to Lei, but Jin had told them he knew nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all. That he hadn't even _seen_ Lei prior to his death since the sixth Iron Tournament was underway, in which Lei had made a rather pointless and pathetic attempt to arrest Jin that obviously hadn't taken... and that he had found Lei, dying, in the warehouse where Fury had taken him on that horrid evening when Jin had in all actuality murdered Lei... told Lei's former force that he, Jin Kazama, had been hunting down Bryan Fury, just as Lei was, due to the fact that Fury was causing 'trouble' for Jin, namely that he was targeting Jin's Tekkenshu and various soldiers and killing them just to screw with Jin, none of which was true, but... Jin's lies had taken nevertheless, and Jin had made _sure_ that the coroners who had seized and obtained Lei's dead body were on _his_ side... Jin had paid them roughly half a million apiece to _keep_ them from going public with the fact that Lei had been raped shortly before his death, and then had it put into the records that Lei's body had been transported to the funeral home where Jin and Hwoarang as well as Lei's other friends, colleagues and close acquaintances had showed up to mourn the former detective's untimely death, before Lei was buried a few days later... when in truth, Jin had stolen Lei's body and then buried an empty casket...

No one questioned it, as Lei Wulong had signed Jin Kazama's name at the top of his will, as his next of kin... something that, again, had confused Jin greatly at the time, but as Jin had concluded, Lei had _not_ planned his death in advance... Jin could only guess that Lei had been _that_ arrogant, as Lei hadn't even _maintained_ the status of his last will and testament since the fifth tournament had initially started up, when Lei had once again chosen to pursue Bryan Fury... However, as both Jin and Lei as well as Fury himself knew, Fury hadn't even _recognized_ Lei during their first encounter in the fifth Iron Fist... a lucky break for Lei, Jin knew, but, considering Lei had altered his will shortly before his participation in the fifth Iron Fist, Jin knew Lei _had_ to have taken into consideration the notion that Fury might have very well _killed_ Lei during one of their encounters... if not during their first encounter...

Lei had known about Fury's memory loss, but nonetheless had taken into consideration the fact that 'Bryan' _would_ somehow regain his memories of Lei... which, unfortunately for Lei, _did_ happen as the weeks flew by after their first encounter... and then Jin himself had made the situation even worse by having Fury's memories of his former life restored...

Fuck. Again, Jin realized this was _all_ his fault. No matter _how_ much he blamed or wanted to blame Bryan Fury for Lei's death, Jin knew, deep down, that it was ultimately the 'domino effect'... That it was ultimately _his_ fault. Had he not sent Fury after Lei that Lei never would have died in the first place. Jin had just been so... so _angry_ that his one and only life-long _friend_ had turned _against_ him; tried to _arrest_ him before he would then have Jin put into a _one-room cell_ for _all_ time... and as a fact, this _had_ been Lei Wulong's goal... Jin realized that Lei had chosen his _job_ over Jin Kazama _himself_. All of those happy memories Jin had of Lei from his childhood had no longer mattered. No, they only served as _fuel_ to make Jin want to lash out at Lei all the _more_...

"Jin?"

No answer.

"Hey, Jin."

No answer.

Jin felt Hwoarang's literal fist knocking against the side of his head.

"Is anyone home up here...?"

Jin sighed. "I was just thinking, Hwoa..."

"About some bad shit, obviously," Hwoarang said to him. "You've got 'that' look on your face again. So... what were you thinking about...?"

Jin sighed, again. "I was thinking about the evening I killed Lei, okay...?"

Hwoarang huffed and shook his head. "You gotta _stop_ thinking about that, Jin. Like you and I both _know_ , that was _Fury's_ fault— _not_ yours."

"It was my fault," Jin whispered gravely. "And even _if_ Fury _was_ the one who did all of those horrible things to Lei, which fueled my inner rage enough to trigger an instant transformation, I still know, deep down, that Lei _never_ would have been violated in the _first place_ had I _not_ sent Fury after him as I did..."

"I still don't think it's your fault," Hwoarang replied, his voice unusually soft. "Yeah, you were pissed at Wulong for trying to arrest you—I get that—but there's no way in **_hell_** you could've _known_ that Fury would hunt down Lei in order to brutalize and _rape_ him of all things... So like I've told you a dozen times and _more_ before, it's _not_ your fault that Wulong died... There's also _no way_ you _or_ anyone else could've _known_ that Wulong would _throw_ _himself_ in between you and Fury at the last second so that _he'd_ go down _instead_ of Fury... I _know_ how bad you feel for slashing Wulong up, but keep in mind that he _wasn't_ the one you were intending to kill." He placed his hand on Jin's shoulder while Jin continued to stare straight ahead. "You didn't choose Wulong's death; he chose it for himself," Hwoarang added softly.

Jin emitted another deep exhalation. "I wish I could see it in that way, Hwoarang... but I don't... as much as I've tried to tell myself the same thing... Lei will never, never know how much I hate myself for sending him into the hands of Death himself..."

"I think he does know," Hwoarang whispered. "I don't know how, but I feel that he knows that... and honestly, I think you resent _yourself_ **more** for what happened to Wulong than he resents _you_ for having played a part in what happened to him..."

"I just wish that... that I could take it back..." Jin ran a hand back through his hair. "I'd do anything, give anything to take it back... and now Lei's suffering a horrible burden I can only _begin_ to imagine, one _so much_ like my _own_..."

"Uh, Jin?" Hwoarang said, his voice still unusually soft. "No matter _how_ bad Wulong has it right now, I'm sure your 'burden' is a _lot_ worse than his..."

"Perhaps," Jin whispered back. "Nevertheless, I hear only one voice in my head, while Lei's hearing _thousands_... I can't even to _begin_ to imagine how much he must be suffering now... He was **so** _innocent_ , in _more_ ways than _one_ , and I _made_ him a victim..."

"I don't think he can begin to imagine how much you're suffering _due_ _to_ his suffering, either," Hwoarang said quietly, placing a gentle hand on Jin's nearest shoulder. "Just try to stop thinking about it for now."

"I don't know," Jin said with a forced chuckle. "As you said, we'll arrive in DFW in less than four hours from now... and when I think about everything I've done, to Lei, to you... to everyone... it makes me wish that Lei really _will_ put a gun to my head the second he sees me..."

"You don't mean that," Hwoarang replied, his eye finally meeting Jin's when Jin turned to look at him. "And to be honest, I _don't_ think Wulong would _ever_ do anything to intentionally hurt you, Jin. He loves you..."

"That doesn't mean he likes me." Jin's eyes closed and his head fell back against the seat. "Like my mother always told me, you don't have to _like_ somebody to _love_ them..."

Hwoarang huffed. "You're _seriously_ overthinking this stuff again."

"I know that," Jin murmured. "All the same, you have no idea how many nights I've cried myself to sleep with you in my arms, feeling like I don't deserve you. Deserve anyone..."

Hwoarang couldn't find the right words. There were none. Instead, he wrapped his left-arm around Jin and pulled him closer, until Jin's head was resting on his shoulder. "You're not the only one, Jin," he whispered eventually. "I... I've cried before, too..."

"For the same reasons...?" Jin asked, forcing another chuckle or two.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Hwoarang whispered into Jin's hair. "Instead, I think you should order some more of that nasty wine you like to drink so much before you remind yourself that Wulong does love you more than he likes you, which _isn't_ a bad thing..."

Jin smiled and kissed the side of Hwoarang's neck. "You always know exactly what to say to me..."

"Hey," Hwoarang said with a sly smile, pulling Jin even closer. "It's a gift."

"Yes," Jin smiled softly. "I suppose it is. A person _has_ to be gifted in order to put up with someone like me..."

Hwoarang chortled. "Yeah, I guess you sold me on that one..."

Jin only continued to smile. "Not funny," he said, although he was chortling softly just as Hwoarang was. "One might say a person has to be even more gifted to tolerate you sometimes..."

Hwoarang rolled his eye. "Let's just kick back and chill for the rest of our flight for now," he said, placing a soft and single kiss unto Jin's ebony hair. "And by that I mean I want you to _stop_ thinking about all of that fucked up shit. I just want you to, you know... try to _let_ yourself be _happy_ for once... We're going to see Wulong in a few hours from now, and that's something you _should_ be happy about, not sad..."

"Like you're not stressed out over it, too..."

Hwoarang sighed into Jin's hair. "Of course I'm stressing," he said silently. "Especially after watching those recordings earlier, just... hell. Hell _exactly_ , because _that's_ what Wulong's going through, what he's _putting_ himself through... I mean, seriously, asking your own lover to _torture_ you like that...? I just don't get it..."

"I don't get it, either, Hwoa," Jin confessed, before he sat up straight, though Hwoarang's arm remained wrapped around him. "I've tried to think about _why_ Lei would do such a thing, and my only conclusion can be that Lei feels like he deserves pain for having caused so much of it in the first place, like he's 'evening the score,' so to speak..."

"Hmm, sorta reminds me of someone else we both know..."

"Not funny," Jin said again, although in a firmer and more serious tone than before. "I've _never_ asked you to make me bleed, Hwoarang, and I _never_ **would** , and if you _ever_ asked _me_ to do such a thing to **you** , I _obviously_ wouldn't go through with it—I don't give a damn _how_ much you begged me—I'd never hurt you like that. _Never_."

Hwoarang sighed, turning his head to take a brief glance out the window. "I'm sure you know I'd never do anything like that to you, either, Jin... but as for Wulong, I... I don't know. I guess I sort of _do_ agree with what you just said, but, just... God, he's so completely _fucked_ in the head now, I don't even know _what_ to _say_ to him after watching that stuff..." He blinked and then turned his head to the left, eyeing Jin once more. "Speaking of that... are we gonna let him know about the fact that we watched him doing that sick shit on camera when we see him...?"

Jin took a moment to think, and then shook his head slightly. "If he doesn't already know, I think it might be best if we don't tell him..."

Hwoarang furrowed his brow. "And how would he already know if we don't tell him...?"

"I think you already know the answer to that..."

Hwoarang huffed and looked out the window again. "Yeah, his 'powers' or whatever you want to call them." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, 'technopathy'— _that's_ it."

Jin nodded.

"Yeah," Hwoarang continued, looking out the window all the while. "But if he's _that_ powerful, I mean, you know, to know that _we've_ been watching _him_ all of this time... then just, damn... that's freaky. But, still... if Wulong _did_ know that you were recording him during his and Fury's vampire porno, I _think_ he would've _said_ something about it... Hell, I know _I_ would have."

"Agreed." Jin nodded again. "However, I can't seem to shake this strange feeling I have about Lei—when it comes to his knowing if or if not we've been keeping track of him for the past couple of days, that is... When Andrew had those photographs of Lei and Fury transferred to a computer and then forwarded to me, I got the feeling that both Lei and Fury had the general idea that we were onto them..."

Hwoarang furrowed his brow once again. "Uh, I saw those pictures, too, Jin, and the only thing that really caught my eyes, well, 'eye,' is that Wulong had a _really_ bad seizure while he and Fury were at that club. That and that Wulong didn't care much for their gothic waitress for being all over Fury."

Jin shrugged. "I don't know—I mean, I do know, I guess, but at the same time I don't... I'm torn between what I think and what I feel... and while I _think_ that Lei has no idea that I've had him under surveillance, I _feel_ that he knows we've been watching him..."

Hwoarang mimicked Jin's previous shrug. "I can see where you're coming from, but I don't get the idea behind it. I don't 'think' or 'feel' that he does or doesn't know—I _believe_ that he doesn't."

"And what if he does...?"

"Then I guess Wulong really _is_ a god now... and I can only pray to the _real_ God that even without a human heart, Wulong _still_ has a human soul... because if he doesn't... well, that's not only bad for us, it's bad for the _world_..."

0.0.0

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading to those who did! As always, _please_ no flames...! Nice reviews however are much appreciated. :)

The next chapter to this fic was inspired by several fanfics I read with Lei revolving around threesomes including him, but it's... yes, a very long lemon and a little graphic... but I guess I'll get around to that when I update the next chapter...

Now, I suppose I shall return to The Walking Dead marathon that happens to be on right now while my mind inadvertently tries to come up with plots involving Negan in the Tekken Universe...


End file.
